The Bodyguard
by Soul-Jazz
Summary: AU. It was his job to protect her, he was her undercover bodyguard, but then he fell in love, and that's where it all went wrong. //"It's my job." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "Is that the only reason?"// SasuSaku.
1. Prologue: You Are Hired

**Author: **Hello, Hello, this is a new story; I'm gonna multi-task with my stories. I'm bored, and it's a Friday night, I wanna start a new story. I know, I know, I'm not done yet with 17 Ain't So Sweet, but yeah, whatever, I'm still working on that, and this too at the same time. I love you guys, that's why, and if you like this story, check out my other one: **_17 Ain't So Sweet_**.

Oh yeah, Ayame Uchiha appears in this one too! If you don't know her, she my OC and her bio is on my profile :)

This is the Prologue.

In this AU, ANBU works in a different way, how? Find out in this Prologue.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

**.The BodyGuard.**

**PROLOGUE:  
**"You Are Hired"

* * *

_"They're threatening us, again?" said Mr. Haruno as he slammed his fist on the table "Just because Haruno industries is on top in the business world, doesn't mean that they'd threaten us to step down!"_

_"B-But what if they're telling the truth, sir?" said his assistant, Yosuke._

_"You're right, we shouldn't be too confident they wouldn't...and I know they'll target my daughter for sure..." he said as he massaged his temples "I won't let them get Sakura...Yosuke, call the president of ANBU, Itachi...I need to speak to him..."_

_* * *_

_"Itachi isn't here...yes, of course, I'll give you one of my best undercover bodyguards..." said Tsunade, the vice president as she looked at a file, with a picture of a handsome 18 year old boy with raven hair, and onyx eyes "The very best one, in fact, he told me to give this guy to you if you want someone to bodyguard your daughter again...and he studies at her school too..."_

_"Perfect" said Mr. Haruno as he hung up, and sighed "At least now I know no one's going to touch her..."_

_* * *_

_"Hello? Sasuke? I have an assignment for you..." said Tsunade as she held Sakura's file "I'll fill you in when you come..."_

_* * *_

_"What is it?" Sasuke asked Tsunade as he arrived at her office, dropping his school bag on the floor, and stood in front of her desk._

_The blonde tossed a file to him, and he opened it, there he saw Sakura's picture, her bio/info, birth certificate, places where she's usually at, e-mails and etc._

_"Her?" he asked Tsunade._

_"I assume you know her..." said Tsunade, crossing her arms._

_"I do, she's at my school, no friends, except for that Yamanaka girl who's parents are a family friend of theirs, other than that, no one else. Every new kid who makes friends with her end up to be one of our undercover bodyguards, and she never talks to them after that...she's annoying, for me" said Sasuke, rolling his eyes "But why me?"_

_"Itachi is a good friend of the Harunos..." Tsunade explained "And if ever they needed a really really good undercover bodyguard, he would want his little brother to take on the job, to repay the Haruno's kindness to us...plus, you're perfect for the job..."_

_"Hn"_

* * *

I'm so sick of them, so sick of those stupid undercover bodyguards, well, what can I do about it? Welcome to the world of me, Haruno Sakura.

My family owns a business company, one of the best ones in the world, and there are good things ad there are bad things about being super-rich.

**Good Things:  
**MoneyMoneyMoney  
You get to have what you want  
Absolute Freedom  
Total awesomness (Fame)

**Bad things:  
**Going to lame adult parties and get to know perverted sickos who actually are our business partners (I can't believe we're hooking up with people like them, well, they're rich, and rich people plus rich people equals to more money)

Threats.

Of course, there are those jealous bastards who threaten us because our company was just to awesome that their shit couldn't handle it. So they threaten us, all kinds of threats like: Burn our company building, crash missiles on our house, and the one that gives me shit all the time: taking me as hostage.

Yep, even I get into those threats. And this is where the bodyguards come in, my Dad hires them to keep watch on me, they're undercover bodyguards, disguised as students who make friends with me. They're always from ANBU, an international company that is a rich man's best bud, why? Their people do jobs, bodyguards, undercover spies, escorts, security, and a rumored assassination job where they are actually hired to kill, don't know if it's true though, but if it is, that's just scary shit. So yeah, ANBU is a pretty scary company, they're like a black market company, but the thing is, its legal.

So let's get back with my bodyguard problem. My dad hires them, just to make sure no one touches me, I was his priceless treasure. But, they're getting in my nerves...

Why? Because of them, I don't know what a real friend is anymore, why? Because my friends always end up to be one of them. The new kids always make friends with me, then later I find out they're one of the ANBU undercovers, just making friends and being nice to me because it's their job, well fuck it, I don't give a shit about it anymore. I have no real friends...at all.

"Forehead! Are you staring into space again?" a voice said, snapping me back to reality, I saw Ino, sitting temporarily beside me and looking at me curiously.

Scratch that, I have _one friend_, only one. Ino Yamanaka, my childhood friend, and has been my friend since before we got super rich. They own one of the biggest flower shops around, and her room? Full of flowers.

"I was just thinking..." I said, shrugging at the blonde "About the hell I am getting with those undercover bodyguards..."

"Ah, that" said Ino as she nodded, "Everytime I think about that, it makes me thankful that I am not that rich to be threatened..."

"Lucky you then..." I said, rolling my eyes as I rested my cheek on my palm. I looked around, no new kid today, strange. Whenever one gets fired, another one comes in, but strangely, there was none "No new kid...well I hope this day gets better and better, probably my dad forgot to hire one, if so, that's awesome, for once I'm-"

"They're here!" one of my classmates exclaimed, cutting my sentence off.

I rolled my eyes, I knew who were they talking about. Them, those people: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Ayame, and Uchiha Sasuke. They are not bullies, but one of the popular kids around school, which also includes me and Ino, but I decrease my fame at school.

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
Funny guy, totally obsessed with ramen, a great guy to hang out with, and one of the nicest people I've ever met, blonde hair, blue eyes, totally friendly. Hinata Hyuuga from the Science Club has this total crush on him.

**Uchiha Ayame  
**So far from her cousin, Sasuke's attitude. She looks like an Emo and a Scene crossed together, so she is unclassified, she likes to speak her mind, beautiful, athletic, and a technology geek. She knows a lot about the stuff, any kind of gadget, she knows how to handle them. She likes annoying Sasuke a lot, and I find it quite amusing. I don't know much about her, but she talked to me once or twice, we're in good terms, but not close, and she swears a lot too. And get this, for me, I think she like Suigetsu Hozuki, that dude who plays a lot of sports, and a genius in math, a friend of Sasuke, since she looks at him a lot with this "look".

**Uchiha Sasuke  
**"Mr. Perfect" as so most of the girls here in school say, why? He has the brains, the body, and the looks, but the attitude? No. He is an emotionless bastard who always give short repleis whenever someone talks to him, I think only Ayame could get him to speak long sentences. He's handsome and all, but, he annoys me, everything about him annoys me, I don't know why, but he does. But I have on theory on why I hate him: He is the younger brother of the President of ANBU, Itachi Uchiha. My hatred for ANBU grows everytime whenever their bodyguards are there, being fake with me because it's their job. I know that ANBU's not the one to blame, but my dad, ANBU is just there to take jobs but...but still.

I watched them come in one by one, as usual, in order, first was Naruto, smiling at everyone as he went in and they smiled back, and he gave them all a high-five on his way to his seat. He looked my way and gave me a wave, I waved back, smiling, then he looked at Ino and stuck his tongue out at her, I laughed. He and Ino were never in good terms, talk about bad compatibility in friendship. Then Ayame, her Emo-styled bluish-black Uchiha hair was tied in a ponytail, leaving a few hair strands on each side, her usual pink streaks accenting her hair. Her onyx eyes, covered with thick black eyeliner, and a piercing on her eyebrow. She was greeted by the boys, she was a bit of a tomboy that's why, giving them high fives and nods as she passed by.

Then of course, Uchiha Sasuke.

I heard fangirls squealing, and I just rolled my eyes, I mean, who likes him? Seriously. He entered last, looking handsome as always, no high-fives like the other two, he wasn't that person who would do that kind of thing he's just "way to cool" for that. I would get high fives and hugs, but him? No. He's socially retarded, for me, I think his only friend is Naruto. I don't really care about his life, it's only because of Ino and her knowledge about people that's why I know this crap, but if it was only me? I don't care about his life...

"Tch, here comes the bastard." I muttered, as I rolled my eyes again, looking at the window, hearing conversations as they come.

"Way to go Sasuke-cuz, charm the girls..." I heard Ayame say, annoying him again. I heard nothing but a quiet growl, him and his short replies, you can never open up a conversation with a bastard like him. "Fucker...." I heard Ayame say after a while, I can't help but snort.

I heard the seat beside me move, but I ignored it, it must be just Ino moving or maybe sitting with me for today. Well that's good, I want someone to talk to, and she'll be something for right now. It's a better day than I expected, no new kids...fun. It means, no bodyguards. I turned to talk to Ino, when I saw a completely different face...

Sasuke Uchiha.

My eyes widened, why is he sitting beside me? For a moment, it was Ino, then him? Is this still a better day? I have no idea. He looked my way and our eyes met for a second, he watched me for a while, and arched an eyebrow "Problem, Haruno?" he asked me, he was strangely nice to me for once, well, it's nice for me.

I shook my head "No, nothing Uchiha...and why do you even care?" I muttered as I stared at my pencil, what is he doing here? That younger brother of my nightmare company, I hate ANBU, hate it, hate it, hate it.

"Haruno, I've thought about it, and I decided it won't be any good if we keep going on like this, how about let's make a truce and end our hatred for each other. Let's start over have a proper introduction. We haven't had one since we stepped in this very school since we clashed like thunder, so I'm Uchiha Sasuke." he said as he offered his hand for me to take, I stared at it, he was being nice to me, that is strange, can I have a proper day for once? If its not ANBU chaotic, it would be E.T strange, what is normal in this world? Well, I'd go for strange than chaotic, so me, being all carpe diem, seize the day thing, I took his hand and shook it.

"Haruno Sakura."

Little did I know, it was going to be that start of a for-once _real_ friendship with a person I dearly hate because of the company that they own...

...or is it?

* * *

**AUTHOR: **Well, that's the Prologue, REVIEW to have Chapter 1 posted!


	2. Fan Girl Problems

**Author: **Hello! Thank you for reviewing! You are really awesome, and I never thought you guys would like it. I even had second thoughts in posting this story, but I was like "Okay, whatever. Here it goes…" then I published it. And I am so happy you guys are liking it, and reviewing (please keep reviewing!). Karin is our bad girl here again, but…she won't be that much of a bother than she was a my other story.

This is Chapter One

In every chapter of this story, you will notice a paragraph in Italics after disclaimer and the header, these are something like recaps or memories going on in Sasuke's head, even this story isn't told in his POV, it has its uses, since the title is "The BodyGuard" and that's him….

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

**.The BodyGuard.**

**CHAPTER 1:  
**"Fan Girl Problems"

* * *

"_This is your first mission Sasuke. And I have great faith in you…" Itachi said as he patted his younger brother's shoulder "I know the trainers and the teachers here taught you well for years, and I know that when you were younger, Father wanted you to work in the company, well this is your first step…"_

"_I know that."_

"_Well, I have to remind you of a couple of things. First: As a bodyguard, you should never lose sight of her. Second: Protect her at all times, and never let your guard down, know about her friends, enemies, and anyone that could become a threat. And last the easiest one for you since you do not have those capabilities, the third one: Do not develop feelings, she's just an assignment, never get attached or anything…never fall in love…got it?" Itachi said, looking at him, searching his face for any signs of disagreement. _

_But he found none._

* * *

A horn was honking outside the Haruno mansion, by the sound, the driver was impatient. Who was it waiting for? Sakura Haruno. Sakura rolled her eyes at the honking horn outside as she finished dressing up for school "Geez. Who the heck is honking out there? It's getting annoying…" she muttered as she fixed her hair with a ponytail, leaving a few strands on one side of her face. She was wearing a simple white tank top; with a body fit green sweater, showing her curves nicely. If not necessary, Sakura doesn't dress grand like the other rich girls around do; she prefers to preserve her nice clothes for special occasions that annoyed Ino.

"_**Saku, you should wear these clothes! Look at these clothes you have!" said Ino looking through her closet "You are such a waste, those "special occasions" crap you're telling me only happen once or twice a year…and these nice clothes of yours is good for a WHOLE year!"**_

"_**Nah, leave them be…" said Sakura shrugging, shooing Ino away from her closet "Leave my clothes alone…"**_

She was snapped back to reality when the sound of the horn honking got really, really annoying. "Who the hell is that? He's giving everyone hell!" she exclaimed as she heard her phone ring, she grabbed it from her table and answered it "Hello?"

"_Where the hell are you?!" _Sasuke shouted through the phone, that made Sakura pull it away from her ear.

"Eh, why do you care?" said Sakura as she yelled back on the phone. _Take that you bastard_, she thought as she smiled with satisfaction "And why do you ask?" she added curiously.

"_Down your house, the honking car you can hear. You better get down here, your neighbors aren't liking the noise…I don't really care about them, but I know you do…"_ said Sasuke, his sounded annoyed _"I'm giving you a ride, so hurry up and get your ass here, 2 minutes or you're dead."_

Then after that, he hung up on her. So he was the honking car? Sakura rolled her eyes, it had been 3 days since she and the Uchiha "started over" to develop a better friendship. That was Friday, and it was Monday, looks like the Uchiha wasn't joking when he said that they would start over, but even though they were "friends", what just happened tells Sakura that he will still be a bastard that he is to her.

She and the Uchiha never really got along, ever. This "start over" thing that they did was making Sakura think what would become of it.

She grabbed her backpack, and ran downstairs. There she found Yosuke, her dad's assistant, who was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, which was located in the right side of the main floor. He looked up from his laptop saw her, and Sakura gave him a little wave. "Haruno-sama—eh, Sakura-chan, should I call your driver?" he asked, his voice slightly rose since they were in two different parts of the house.

"No, give him a day off and tell my dad that Sasuke's giving me a ride to school…" said Sakura as she put on her black boots with stiletto heels, getting ready to go outside and face the Uchiha "And Yosuke-kun?" she added, glancing once more to the assistant.

"Yes?"

"Keep working on calling me Sakura, you're doing great!" she said as she winked at him and went out of the mansion. Yosuke was like her brother, he used to be their neighbor when they weren't very wealthy yet, and when his mother fell ill, Sakura's family helped Yosuke's family and cured his mother's sickness, and after that, when he was old enough, Yosuke volunteered to work for the company to return the kindness of the Harunos to his family.

She hopped on the passenger's seat of Sasuke's Mercedes, and buckled up her seatbelt. She looked at the Uchiha who was seriously annoyed.

"You're 30 seconds late."

"30 seconds my ass…" she muttered as she rolled her eyes at the Uchiha "What's up with you and time anyways, it was only 30 seconds…does it matter? And who are you to boss me around? My dad? _My __**bodyguard**__? _Wait, a bodyguard follows me around, not boss me around…"

"Whatever…" he muttered _Damn, she's annoying, of all assignments…why her? Why me?_ He thought as he drove out of the mansion and to the school.

"I have a question."

He turned for a second, and then turned back to the road "What?" he asked, still annoyed and a bit reluctant to answer, but he did so.

"Why are you giving me a ride?"

Sasuke paused for a second "I felt like it…" he answered after a while, as an undercover, he needs to make it look as natural as possible. Haruno had been through many undercover bodyguards, and she knew what they are like, and he has to accomplish his tasks without being too obvious that Haruno would start to become suspicious "And we're starting over, aren't we? Well, as a _friend_, these things are one of my acts of kindness towards you, very out-of-character of me, yes. But suck it up, and deal with it…" he added.

"Bad mood much, are you PMS-ing? Had a drink last night?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Haruno?"

"Yeah?"

He stopped the car on the side of the road, and looked at her. Slowly, he leaned to her side of the car, his face getting closer to hers, Sakura on the other hand, didn't know what to do, she was blushing mad. Even though Sasuke was guy that she really didn't like, but his handsome face, leaning to hers was making her blush.

"Can you shut up, for once?" he said as he neared her face.

That broke the moment that Sakura thought would happen, he sat back properly, and started driving again. And Sakura kept quiet for the rest of the whole ride to school.

* * *

They arrived at school, and Sakura received glares from his fangirls, if she was an average teen going to school with Sasuke Uchiha, she'd be dead by now, but with the power of wealth, she is untouchable, except for those who try to cross the line. She is quite vulnerable without bodyguards, she had none for three days straight now, her dad really forgot, and it made Sakura really happy.

_No bodyguards, and earned a new friend, now isn't that nice?_ She thought, even though in her head she was trying to deny the fact that the friend that she just got was such a bastard.

They reached the classroom, and she sat on her usual spot, with Sasuke beside her, and then her phone beeped, indicating that she received a new message, she took her Blackberry out of her pocket and saw that the message was from Ino.

To: Sakura  
From: Ino

_Forehead! Saw you with the Uchiha when you walked in the school, the fangirls aren't really happy about it. But they couldn't do anything to you, haha, go girl! Oh and how did that happen? Since you stepped inside this very school, you and Sasuke just made World War 3, clashing at each other, talk about bad compatibility, and then now I see you, here, hanging out with him…are you guys going out? That's what I've been hearing…_

Public eye destroys, that's what Sakura's thinking right now. Ah, the world, the fame, they'll stereotype you without even asking what the real thing between you and a certain person, they'll just assume right away and make a rumour spread out in seconds.

_Great, now everyone thinks we're going out._ Sakura thought, sighing, and well she had to clear off this rumor before another one pops up and intrigues everyone. So she replied back to Ino:

To: Ino  
From: Sakura

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing is going on between me and this bastard sitting beside me. In fact, he was the one who offered a truce and start over and try to become friends. Then this morning, he was honking the horn of his car outside our house, then called me, shouting at me, telling me he's giving me a ride, and to come out in 2 minutes or else I'm dead…he is so fucking impatient. I don't know if I'll consider his actions nice or not…_

_But I know two things that will never change, one: he will always be a bastard, two: he'll always think that I'm annoying…_

She looked at Ino who was sitting two tables across from them and saw her reach for her phone. Ino read her message, and glanced at the cherry blossom, giving her an I'll-talk-to-you-later look as the teacher came in, and began blabbing out the lesson for today.

* * *

"Forehead, let's talk." said Ino as she settled down her food tray, sitting across of Sakura, who was eating her lunch quietly "What's the real ting between you two?"

"Friends…I think." Said Sakura as she stabbed a piece of meat with her fork, and ate it "I don't know if I can call that friends or…just a truce…" she added with a shrug at the same time.

"Because the Fangirls ain't happy…" said Ino as she sipped from her juice box, shaking her head, her eyes at the rosette "Especially Karin…the most obsessed of them all…"

"I know that—ugh, what have I gotten myself into?" she muttered, gripping her fork tightly.

"Don't worry, you're the richest girl here…" said Ino, giving her a reassuring glance, with a smile to match "And having that status, you are absolutely untouchable…"

"Eh, that was when I had a bodyguard…" said Sakura, rolling her eyes "But now I don't…I can't believe I actually missed having one…"

"So? Kill them with your stilettos!" said Ino, making Sakura roll her eyes once more and laugh "No really, show them what you've got with or without a bodyguard…"

The girls continued to chat, but little did Sakura know, Sasuke was watching her as he got some food to his tray, _As a bodyguard, you should never lose sight of her_ Itachi's voice reminded him in his head as he walked, holding his tray with both of his hands, his eyes scanned the whole room, looking for suspicious beings, especially the ones mentioned in her file. None of the said people were making a move on her, which made Sasuke think that this job would be easy.

"Sasuke." A voice said in a low whisper, he glanced beside him to see Ayame standing right beside him, her eyes on Sakura, studying her "I overheard Itachi-boring talking about your assignment…" she began to say "So she's it?" she said, jerking her head to Sakura's direction "What rotten luck, you never liked her…"

"She's annoying, like you." said Sasuke "I don't know how long I have to guard that idiot, but I am don't like it, she's annoying, and-"

"And don't complain." said Ayame, nudging his arm "Just keep thinking _it's your job_, and nothing personal, plus, if your job's done you can ditch her, and like she'll care…"

"Hn." said Sasuke as he left Ayame standing there.

"Well, I'll be alright with the Fangirls as long as he doesn't sit-" said Sakura as she saw Sasuke sit beside her, settling his tray down the table "Beside me…" she finished, with the Uchiha looking at her, arcing an eyebrow.

"Problem, Haruno?"

"N-Nothing." Sakura said, she greeted her doom when he sat down beside her, and after that, she wasn't comfortable eating anymore. She looked around the cafeteria with her emerald eyes and saw his fan girls giving her glares of death. She looked down to her plate, avoiding their gaze, at school, she tries to be normal, even though in her mind she knew that with the power she holds, she could shoo away those fan girls…even expel them.

But Sakura was nice.

"Keep eating then…" replied Sasuke, taking his fork, eating a slice of tomato that was on top of his steak, he studied her with his eyes, something was bothering her…wait, why would he care? His job was only to be her bodyguard, and not more than that.

"Okay…" she said, her voice was low, like a whisper.

…_know about her friends…_ Itachi's voice reminded him once more.

He looked at Ino, who was looking at him, with the same examining eyes that he held once he looked at her. Yamanaka was a tricky one, she knows almost everyone in the school, information about them, she was like a stalker in a way, and she knows everything, except for him and Ayame, the Uchihas. Since they were very secretive, and little is only known about them.

"Yamanaka."

"Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Hmph."

If this were a Manga, they would be drawn, facing each other, their eyes connected by a laser that clashed in the middle. But this wasn't a manga, and they were staring at each other as if trying to get something out of one another.

"What do you want with Sakura?"

"I simply wanted a truce…" said Sasuke coolly, as he broke the eye contact he had with Ino and resumed eating his food "Is that wrong?"

"It seems, suspicious…"

"Hn. Knock your brains off with false theories…" said Sasuke, shrugging, glancing at Ino, then Sakura, who remained silent after his little talk with her. Then suddenly, a piece of paper was flying aimed towards Sakura's direction, with his training, Sasuke caught in on time before it hit her head.

_Never let your guard down…_

That sudden action made Ino more suspicious, thus, confirming her theory of what his intention really is, but of course, Sasuke knew that too. Sakura jumped when she felt something was behind her head, then saw Sasuke's hand, holding a piece of paper, catching it before it fall on her head.

"Holy shit!" said Sakura as her eyes widened, looking at the paper, then to Sasuke. Sasuke laid the paper on the table, and opened it, revealing a small rock that if it hit Sakura, would cause a small wound on her head.

"Hn." Said Sasuke as he examined the rock, then glanced to Sakura "Looks like someone's mad at you…" he said, holding the rock, tossing it up and down the air.

Sakura took the paper the rock was wrapped with and there was a message written in red lipstick:

_Watch Your Back Haruno…_

Sakura gulped. She earned one friend, but she also earned enemies, not just one, but a whole horde of Sasuke fan girls, who aren't pleased at all. They knew she wasn't the type who would expel people when they bug her, and with that she was vulnerable, making her someone not to be really afraid of. She looked at Sasuke, and arched an eyebrow "How did you get that so fast?" she asked, curious.

* * *

**Author: **Not much, yes. But that's how Chapter One will be, still interesting...like a door to conflicts...anyways...**REVIEW** please! I promise that Chapter 2 will satisfy you!!!!!

**Cookies to reviewers:  
**_raven rose 101  
Laurie-Estelle  
Twisted Musalih  
AllAboutEnvy  
Sam-AKA-SakuSasuLover  
Avigayil Urameshi  
EmoVampireAlchemist  
princess-dq  
MissLadyEmiko  
XxVanillaninjaxX  
thefreakwithrice_

Thank you these people above me for taking your time reviewing this chapter, I hope you will continue to do so since you are all my inspiration to do all these writing!  
Thank you to the people who are fans of _**17 Ain't So Sweet**_ for taking time to review this story, you guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Watch Your Back, Sakura.  
_****_  
_**Having fangirls as your enemies aren't really what Sakura had in mind. Just how far will the fangirls take it?  
Instead of protecting her, Sasuke gave her more trouble...

"Sasuke-kun?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank You..."  
"Hn."

_It's my job._


	3. Watch Your Back, Sakura

**Author: **Happy Saturday my dear readers! Here I bring you the latest chapter (Chapter 2) of _The Bodyguard_. Thank you to all the people who took their time to review this story, every review is appreciated! Thank you so much once again…

As a reminder the paragraph in italics after the Disclaimer and Chapter Header is not really much of a recap. But a memory in Sasuke's head and that might be going on his mind in the current chapter, or something that is…something, whatever.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

**.The BodyGuard.**

**CHAPTER 2:  
**"Watch Your Back, Sakura"

* * *

"_Whatcha doin'?" said Ayame as she peeked in Sasuke's room and looked around, she saw the other Uchiha sitting on his swivel chair with wheels, holding a PS3 controller, and seemed to be focused on the game that he was playing on his flat screen HDTV. Ayame rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed beside behind him and watched him play "You're still such a loser at Call of Duty…" she sighed as she shook her head, watching him play the game "Throw a grenade, it's better…"_

"_Can you shut up, Ayame?" he said, not looking at her, still focused on the game, pressing buttons wildly as he ran around the battlefield, shooting the enemy soldiers "I don't plan to listen to your crap-" he added, then after that the next thing he knew, he was stabbed by a Banzai Attacker._

"_Haha, fail."_

_He turned his chair, and faced his cousin, eye-to-eye, face-to-face. His onyx eyes held an annoyed expression towards another pair of onyx eyes which held a very amused expression. He settled down his controller and crossed his arms "What the fuck are you doing here anyways?" he began to say, in a very Uchiha-like manner "The last time I remember is that I banned you in my room a week ago…"_

"_I was sent here by your boring brother."_

"_Hn."_

_She pulled out an envelope from her bag, and held it up, it had the words "For Sasuke" written in Itachi's masculine handwriting. She waved it in front of his face before slamming it down on his lap. "That, is what I'm delivering, gosh, he's making me a mailman now…" said Ayame, the tone of her voice showed a hint of complain…well, not just a hint, she WAS complaining._

"_That's all…" said Ayame as she stood up and walked out of his room "See ya."_

_He examined the folder and opened it, it contained more files about Sakura, and about her new emails and such, then a piece of paper fell on his lap, and there were words written in Ayame's writing, it bear the words:_

_**Watch your Fan Girls, the threat she got was from them, I saw them write it.**_

* * *

"Sakura, listen to me." said Ino as she made eye-to-eye contact with the rosette, blue to emerald, trying to make her calm "Nothing is going to happen, ok? You are the most powerful, and wealthy girl in this school, and those Fan Girls? They are below you, remember that."

"N-No. I can't, Ino…I am not going in there." said Sakura as she eyed the campus, shaking her head "If those Fan Girls will give me hell, no thanks…I'd rather skip-" she said as she turned her back at the school, and started walking away.

Ino pulled her back "Sakura, are you a wimp, or just avoiding a fight? Are you scared of the Fan Girls, or just think they're wasting your time?" she asked her friend, wanting to get an answer.

"I-" started Sakura, but a voice from behind her cut her off.

"Haruno, are you just going to stand around here? We'll be late." said the voice, which undoubtedly belongs to a man named Sasuke Uchiha.

"We? So, you're included?" asked Sakura, arching an eyebrow at him "Why would you care anyways? For my well-being…"

"Whatever." Said Sasuke as he pulled her by the arm and they walked to the classroom with Ino following closely behind them "I have no time, arguing with you…" he muttered as they walked in the classroom.

"You three, are all late for Biology." Said Kakashi as he shut the math book close in his hands; eyeing each of them in such a way that you will feel slightly uncomfortable "Well? What are you three standing there for? Get seated so that I can proceed with the lesson…"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei…" muttered Sakura as she rushed to her seat quietly, her head down, avoiding the eyes of her fellow classmates that were set upon her. Especially Karin, who in a slight glance, Sakura saw her looking at her, then shifting to Sasuke, as if she was assuming that they were together that's why they were late.

"What she said." Said Ino as she shrugged and sat beside Naruto, since it was the only spot left that was available, so much to her disappointment, she had to sit with the other blonde, even though they never really got along.

"Whatever…" said Sasuke as he walked to the vacant seat beside Sakura. Ayame eyed him, smirking as she did so, then shook her head and went on to the sketch that she was doing. Karin had her eyes glued to the other Uchiha as he walked to the rosette, Ayame, who was (sadly) sitting beside her, rolled her eyes. For Ayame, Karin's "love" for Sasuke was nothing more than obsession, and it was pitiful since Sasuke can never return that, he had never showed feeling for someone, never did.

"Mr. Uchiha, I wish that someday, you would learn how to say the word _Sorry_" said Kakashi as he sighed and watched him go to the seat beside Sakura.

"Like that'll happen." Muttered Sasuke as he settled down to the seat beside Sakura, who looked slightly surprised when he sat beside her.

"Alright, moving on, today, we work on…"

* * *

"Okay, I called you all here for an official Sasuke Uchiha Fanclub meeting..." said Karin as she sat in front of 96% of the school's girl population, as the president of the club; she sits in the front facing them, indicating her authority with them.

"Karin, that Haruno's too much!" said a fan girl from the middle row "First she is the richest girl around, and she holds power and money, then now she is dating our Sasuke-kun?!"

"It's unacceptable! I thought when we join this club, it's everybody's Sasuke-kun, not only Haruno's!" said one from the back row "Why would he take interest with her? Even though she's rich and all, she is not pretty like all of us..."

Then everybody started talking, different comments and opinions at the same time. Slowly, Karin was starting to lose her temper as the voices got louder and unbearable. "Alright, can you bitches shut up?!" she said looking at all of them furiously "One voice is to be heard at a time and it is all upon my command, got it?"

Then after that, the voices died down, and there were mutters of apology, and agreement to her statement.

"Okay, that's better..." said Karin looking at all of them once more "So, who wants to talk first?"

"Me." said a girl from the front girl "Let's take it low, let's give her a fan girl to intruder talk, if she fights back, let's give her...a little something something..."

Karin looked at her, with a smirk carved on her face. She liked the idea; it was good "Hmm. Let's try that..." she said as she nodded in agreement "Hey, anyone from my class, does anyone know the next class with Sasuke-kun and that Haruno?"

"Gym. Fourth Period, today." a girl piped up.

"Hmm. Perfect."

* * *

Sakura went out of the change room, re-tying her hair again since her pink locks became a nuisance during Biology class with Kakashi. Naruto tossed her a basketball, and together, they began to shoot hoops, taking turns each time. She looked around, someone was missing…

"Saku-chan? Are you alright?" said Naruto, looking at her, concerned.

After a moment, she looked at Naruto and shook her head "Oh Naruto-kun, nothing…I'm alright, I think someone's missing…" she said as she looked around once more "Ah, that's right. Where's Sasuke?"

"Ah, Teme? I have no idea…" said Naruto, shrugging "I asked Ayame, but she had no idea too, judging by the expression she held, she looked concerned…worried, like as if she knew but she wasn't sure…"

"Oh." Said Sakura, nodding "Oh well."

After the 5 minute warm-up was done, they sat on the benches, and greeted by their Gym teacher, Gai. "HELLO, HELLO! I CAN FEEL THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNING WITHIN YOU!" he said enthusiastically as he looked at his students, who didn't return the same "flaming" energy that he was unleashing. However, the students returned it with groans and reluctant nods.

"EXCELLENT!" said Gai as he made a thumbs up and grinned "Okay! Today, we'll play the LEGENDARY game of Dodgeball! Now, isn't that awesome?!" he said as he clapped both of his hands together, looking at all of them.

The students slowly showed enthusiasm when they head that they were playing Dodgeball, since elementary, it had been a favourite of many, now that Gai brought it up, they started to show the enthusiasm that Gai wanted to see.

"Alright! I'll split the class into two by randomly picking people to go to which team I'll put them in" said Gai "Alright, line up in front of me and…"

Sakura stood up from the bench, stretching, and started to get ready for the teaming. A finger tapped her shoulder, and she spun around to see Karin with her arms crossed, and her eyes held hatred as she looked at her from top to bottom.

"Haruno." She said, as she circled Sakura, her eyes on her, studying her "Can you explain to me why you are going out with my Sasuke-kun? As a student in this school, you should know by now that…he's mine."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and stood face-to-face with her "You know what Karin? You're just wasting my time, and by now and _as a student in this school_, you should know by now that I don't talk to _**obsessed bitches**_…since they are pitiful and they have no life…" she said as she started to walk away.

Bull's Eye.

Karin grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around, her other hand was ready to slap her. Sakura's eyes widened since she hadn't had time to defend herself "Why you arrogant bitch!" she said as she raised her hand, preparing to slap her really hard, Sakura gulped and waited for her doom, when suddenly, she heard _his_ voice…

"Leave her alone, Karin" said Sasuke as he held Karin's wrist, preventing her from slapping Sakura, his eyes held such danger in them that it made Sakura stiff, and Karin stuttering.

"B-But Sasuke-kun I-I…"

"I said leave her." Sasuke said once more.

Karin obeyed instantly and released Sakura from her grasp; Sakura back away a few inches from Karin and began rubbing her wrists since Karin's grip was very tight, and it slowly began to burn. She looked at Karin, whose eyes that used to fill hatred were now filled with fear, fear of Sasuke.

"Haruno, are you alright?" said Sasuke, his gaze falling to hers, and his eyes, Sakura could see, slightly softened, something she had never seen that all these years that she had known him and it slowly made Sakura feel the tension easing up in her insides.

"Y-Yeah."

"Hn." said Sasuke as he looked at Karin, who was still under his grasp, unable to speak. After a few moments, he finally decided to let her go, and she walked to her friends, who was just as shocked and surprised as she is, Ayame was looking at her with a satisfied smirk that could be interpreted as a "You-just-got-pwned" smirk.

Sasuke walked up to her, lifting her arm, examining her wrist, which was really red and obvious on her fine soft skin. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked quietly, his eyes meeting hers.

"I-I'm fine Sasuke, don't worry" said Sakura, reassuring him.

_If you were even worrying…_she thought as she looked back at him, then she looked at the class behind him and saw them looking at the two of them, even Gai, intrigued and curious by the relationship between them, the people who believed the rumour found it sweet, and the skeptics were curious of what the real score is between them:

Which is nothing, nothing at all…

"Sasuke-kun?" she said as she she looked at the Uchiha.

"Yes?"

"Thank You..."

"Hn."

_It's my job._

* * *

"Hey, Forehead, that thing during Gym…I saw that…" said Ino as she sat on Sakura's bed "I swear, that was INTENSE, in its finest…"

"Saw what? What intense?" said Sakura, puzzled as she looked at the blonde, who shook her head in disappointment about her obviousness.

"Sakura, Sakura." Said Ino, shaking her head "About Karin getting ABSOLUTELY owned by Uchiha Sasuke, and Sasuke defending you from a really bad bitch slap…"

"So?"

"It's getting me more suspicious…about what he really is…" said Ino, putting a finger to her lips, her eyes, squinted, as if she was in intense concentration.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her, shaking her head "And he is…?"

"He went to you to make a truce, and then he saved you from a small rock that was aimed to your head, and THEN he saved you from a bitch slap from Karin…"

"So…?"

"I think that, Sasuke Uchiha is…a **_Bodyguard_**."

* * *

**Author: **Ooh, Ino, Ino. Too suspicious for her own good, will Sasuke be uncovered? **REVIEW** this Chapter to find out!

**Yummy Cookies to these Reviewers:**

_cherryblossomdream_  
_Twisted Musalih_  
_princess-dq_  
_Persona Cynical_  
_Luna Rei Harmony_  
_EmoVampireAlchemist_  
_cutecookiechick_  
_prieta_  
_MissLadyEmiko_  
_Tiger Priestess_  
_XxVanillaninjaxX_  
_AllAboutEnvy_

**And to answer XxVanillaninjaxX's question:**  
Is it hard to you to write two stories (17 ain't so sweet and the bodyguard)?

**My Answer:  
**Well, not really, you see, I got _17 Ain't So Sweet _and its sequel's storyline polished and done in my head, and only  
awaits to be typed. So I just focus on _The Bodyguard_ since I am still working on the storyline. That's why I was  
brave enough to write another story, since I had the other one's storyline all done, and I could take the risk...

* * *

**  
Chapter 3: _Confirming Suspicions_**

Ino's really convinced with her theory, and she won't stop till she's proved wrong,  
so to know the truth, they go to ANBU and ask Uchiha Itachi himself...

"Uchiha-san, can I ask you a question?"  
"Anything, Ms. Haruno. Tell me, what do you want to know?"  
"Did my father, hire a new undercover bodyguard?"


	4. Confirming Suspicions

**Author: **Happy Saturday my dear readers…again! Well I'm sorry if I haven't updated last week, I can only work on two Chapters at once. And those two were the last Chapter of _17 Ain't So Sweet_, and the first Chapter of its sequel, _25 So Bittersweet_. So here is Chapter 3!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

**.The BodyGuard.**

**CHAPTER 3:  
**"Confirming Suspicions"

* * *

"_That was seriously intense." said Ayame as they arrived at the Uchiha Mansion. She followed behind Sasuke, carrying her laptop in one hand, and her school bag in the other "First I thought: Oh shit, she's gonna get slapped! I can't rush up there, I'll be suspicious, and then suddenly…you came out, and saved her! That was freakin' awesome!"_

"_Hn. It's my job, I don't know why you're making it such a big deal…" Sasuke replied as he entered his room, tossing his bag on his bed. He motioned towards his swivel chair, and sat facing her._

_Ayame leaned on his door, her bag on the ground, and her laptop right beside it. She looked at him with arms crossed, and then shook her head "Oh, yeah. I forgot. You're made of stone. A fucking stone bastard with no fucking emotions…" she said, followed with rolling of the eyes._

"_Whatever. Get out of my room."_

"_Bastard."_

"_Annoying."_

"_Don't worry about it."_

"_Shut up, you're so annoying."_

"_Don't worry about it."_

"_I'm serious, Ayame, shut the fuck up."_

"_Alright, Alright…"_

* * *

Long silence.

"Ino, that's not possible…" Sakura finally said as she shook her head, looking at the blonde who seemed really confident with theory. The rosette sighed as she looked at the blonde, this was ridiculous....the most ridiculous theory she'd ever made "Ino…"

"Sakura. Anything can be possible in this world…"

"Like you losing weight?"

A glare was received from the blonde "Don't change the subject Sakura. Think about it! Also, another fact, he's the **YOUNGER BROTHER of ITACHI UCHIHA!**" she said with such energy that it made Sakura silent for a while.

"But still…" Sakura countered "I don't see him as a bodyguard kind of person; he doesn't look like the type to protect someone…especially someone like me. He hates me, well…not that much anymore, but still finds me annoying…"

"And what do you call those moments when he was there, saving you?" Ino asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Ehh…friendly gestures?" Sakura answered "You know what? Let's close this case, let's go to ANBU and ask Itachi himself, and see what he says…" she said as she stood up and walked towards the door, the blonde following behind her.

"Hey Sakura! Wait!"

* * *

"Are you fucking serious, Sasori?" Ayame said as she looked away from the paper she was reading and looked at the red-haired man walking beside her "This is your assignment?"

"I'm afraid so." The 19 year old boy replied, his hands on his pockets "Well I just have to deal with it…" he added with a sigh as they walked around the main floor of the ANBU building. It was quite an ordinary day in ANBU, nothing much special; just agents going in and out of the building, some were returning from their missions, some were just about to go.

"Well Itachi's fucked up." Said Ayame, shaking her head as she slapped the paper with one hand, indicating her annoyance with it "I get better missions than you do…I can't believe that you have to escort…a dog."

"You work in the Assassination Department, the secret department that's supposed to be a rumour. You get different missions than I, and those missions are better and…dangerous…" said Sasori with a shrug "This is my job, escorting. And if this was my assignment, then I'd do it. You'd do the same, right?"

"Ah, at least I don't have to escort a fucking dog." Said Ayame as she rolled her eyes "C'mon, seriously? Why a dog? Can't he give that to someone else? Why does it have to be you? Can't you ask for another job? How about return to the Assassination Department so that you can work with me?" the 17 year old suggested to him "Why transfer to where Sasuke works? C'mon Sasori-kun…you're better than that…"

He sighed "Well, I might, but after this mission…"

Ayame's eyes lit up "Really?! That will be—oh shit!" she suddenly said as she saw Sakura enter the building with Ino. With quick thinking, she pushed Sasori inside an empty elevator, and followed after him "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." She muttered as she buried her face on Sasori's chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You see that pink haired girl with the blonde? That's Sasuke's assignment. If she sees me here, she might assume that Sasuke's working here too…and he'll be uncovered and—fuck!" she exclaimed as she saw Sakura and Ino going into the elevator they were in. She quickly buried her face into Sasori's chest, thus, covering her identity. She shouldn't be discovered, if she was...that would be the end of Sasuke's first mission.

"Hi, is this elevator…ehh…occupied?" Ino asked as she saw Sasori and a girl in the elevator.

"No, go ahead…." Sasori replied.

"Crap. Crap. Crap" Ayame kept muttering quietly. In a quick glance, she saw Sakura press the 60th floor, which is Itachi's office, which would mean that they would stay a little bit longer with them inside the elevator. While in the elevator, and her face in Sasori's chest, she suddenly realized their position, she was leaning on the wall and Sasori was right in front of her, his hands on her waist, and her hands on his chest. She blushed.

"Shhh." Sasori whispered to her ear, making her blush more "You're becoming too obvious…if you don't hush, you might get discovered by these two here…"

"Ok." She said in a low mutter.

Ino looked at them "Your girlfriend?" she asked Sasori, arching an eyebrow. It was just like Ino to ask these types of things, she was very nosy about people and their lives. That's why in school, she knew everyone and everything about them, except for the Uchihas of course. She was sometimes accused of being a stalker, but its Ino, and it can't be help, she just knows too much about people.

"Yes." He replied straightly "She just had experienced a bad day…"

"Oh I see. Wow, this is the first time I saw an ANBU couple…" said Ino, and then the elevator doors opened, they were in 60th floor, finally. "Oh well, gotta go." Ino said, as she was pulled out by Sakura.

After a few moments, elevator doors closed and Ayame took her face away from Sasori's chest and sighed in relief "Thank goodness, that took like forever…thanks" she smiled and then she remembered their positions "T-Thanks S-Sasori-k-kun…" she said once more, but in a stuttering matter. _What the hell? I'm talking like Hyuuga..._she thought

"Hmm. Stuttering much?" he answered, leaning closer to her face "Well, no problem…" he shrugged as he leaned back and slowly took his hands away from her waist, as if he was reluctant to do so. After retreating his hands, he placed one in his pocket while the other pressed the ground floor button on the pad. After a few moments, the elevator doors opened, returning them to the main floor "Well I guess, I have to do my assignment now…" he told her as he stepped out of the machine and gave her a small smirk.

"Have fun with the dog!" she said, smirking, watching him leave. She stepped out of the elevator with the thoughts of what happened between them in mind. she couldn't believe she just had a close one with Sasori, it was so close….

* * *

When the reached his office, Sakura walked up to the secretary's table and spoke "Excuse me, is Itachi Uchiha in his office?" Sakura asked his secretary, who seemed to be not paying attention. Sakura instantly became annoyed and cleared her throat, indicating her presence to the oblivious secretary. She was frustrated, she needed to know immediately so that she wouldn't worry anymore.

The secretary looked up when she heard the rosette clearing her throat, she immediately became professional "Oh. Haruno-san, I apologize for my obliviousness…" said the secretary as she stood up and bowed to the rosette "What can I do for you, Haruno-san?"

"Is Itachi-san in his office?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am…" said the secretary, still in her bowing position "And available…."

"Okay, thanks. You can stop bowing now, I forgive you, we're cool." Said Sakura as she gave the secretary a thumbs-up and headed to the door to Itachi's office, leaving the secretary scratching her head, embarassed for her unreliability at that moment.

"Geez, you're too nice…" muttered Ino, shaking her head "No wonder the fan girls aren't scared to threaten you…they feel unthreatened with you…"

"It's just the way I am…" Sakura replied, shrugging as they entered Itachi's office. They saw the older Uchiha sat on his chair, reading the files that were placed on his desk, his onyx eyes moving from left to right, reading each one carefully, he seemed to be a busy man...well, this _was _Itachi Uchiha. "Uchiha-san."

The said Uchiha looked up; closing the folder he held on his hands, his eyes met hers and his mood lifted "Haruno-san, what can I do for you?" he asked the pink haired girl with business-like hospitality, like he does with all of his clients. But in Sakura's case, it was a bit different, there was a friendly vibe going on with the question, she understands...he's a family friend, so his mood towards is more friendlier than his other clients. But the nice thing about Itachi is that he keeps it professional no matter who you are, as long as you're in his office.

"Uchiha-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Ms Haruno. Tell me, what do you want to know?"

"Did my father, hire a new undercover bodyguard?"

A moment of silence followed.

"No…Mr. Haruno haven't called me in a while…looks like no one's using you as a threat." He lied, adding a small chuckle to keep it light and natural, Itachi was an expert at this, Sakura isn't the only one who asks him if their father hired an undercover bodyguard or not, he was used to it, and he knows to make them believe so quickly, and easily. "But, do not worry Sakura, no bodyguards at the moment…" he knew how to treat Sakura right, he needs to act like himself during those dinners at the Haruno mansion, and that would do the trick.

"Can I trust your word?"

"Certainly."

* * *

"See Ino?" I told you…" Sakura told the blonde as they exited the building "There's your proof, and you're absolutely wrong. And I told you, Sasuke isn't a type to protect someone…he just isn't." Sakura was relieved she was right, because on the way to ANBU, she was doubting her arguement that Sasuke wasn't a bodyguard. Now, she is sure, and finally she had another friend...somehow.

"Okay, fine. I'm convinced." Ino said, raising her hands in the air, indicating her surrender over the topic "Alright, I am wrong, you are right. Haha, shame on me."

"Good. Now we have this settled, how about let's go shopping, you like?" said Sakura smiling at her direction.

"Sure!"

The two girls giggled as they entered the car and drove away. Little did they know that a man named Madara Uchiha was watching them from his car.

"Curse the Harunos, they made my company fall...they will pay, and this time, I mean it. So watch out..." he said as he gripped on the wheel tightly, looking at the ANBU building "Also you, Itachi. You will have your time…soon. You will pay for taking my people to your side…you will all pay. And this time, I will crush you all, not only with the threats…but more…."

He laughed menacingly to himself as he started his car, and drove away, not noticing Sasuke who walked across the road and to the ANBU building. He watched as Madara's car pass, not knowing who it was, but it made him suspicious, since the car was very familiar…

"Hn." Was all he said, shrugging away his suspicions.

As he walked to the elevator, he was greeted by Ayame's face, who looked really relieved to see him "Sasuke!" she said as she went inside the elevator with him "You know who just came today?"

He arched an eyebrow "What's up with you? You look very…nervous…." He said as he eyed the other Uchiha from head to toe.

"Whatever. But hey, guess what? Your _assignment_ came here." Said Ayame as she leaned on the wall, arms crossed "We almost got caught and-"

"We?"

"Me and Sasori."

"Hn. I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Fuck you. Anyways, good thing she didn't know Sasori. And I was able to hide with him…" said Ayame "Also, she brought Yamanaka, who almost got me. That girl, she's really clever…and nosy too…"

"Hn."

"So, that's it? That's your reaction?"

"What should be my reaction?"

"Something!" Ayame yelled in frustration, waving her arms in the air "Something! Show an emotion! Ah! You bastard. You fucking stone bastard!"

"Hn. Whatever. And about the problem…I'll sort it out…"

* * *

**Cookies to:**

_Tiger Priestess_  
_Twisted Musalih  
Laurie-Estelle  
Luna Rei Harmony  
XxVanillaninjaxX  
Persona Cynical  
melody-berry2  
Cardboard  
MissLadyEmiko  
AllAboutEnvy  
cutecookiechick  
raven rose 101  
harunosakua  
CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL_

**Thanks For reviewing (:**

**UPDATED: April. 17. 10, because I noticed errors and I added some stuff....**

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Starting Over_**

Well, now. Everyone's good, Sasuke's not a bodyguard, and Sakura and Ino bought it. So what now?  
With Ayame's warning of a possibility, Sasuke decides to fix the problem before it gets brought up again,  
so even though he's highly annoye of Sakura, once again, he'll try to be nice to her again.

"Sakura."  
"What?"  
"I know, I wasn't really a friend that I supposed to be, but can we-"  
"Start over? Sure."  
"Hn."


	5. Starting Over

**Author: **Sunday, today. Hello my readers, this is the long-awaited Chapter 4 of this story. Oh yeah, I'll update 25 So Bittersweet this week to. It's my Spring Break, got all the time in the world since I have no school…so I'll update these stories.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, I also don't own Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. XD

* * *

**.The BodyGuard.**

**CHAPTER 4:  
**"Starting Over"

* * *

_"Black dress...with the tights underneath. I've got the breath of my last cigarette on my teeth, and she's an actress..." sang Ayame as she turned up the volume in her iPod, she danced around the halls of the Uchiha mansion. She spun around and shook her hips against the music "But she ain't got no need, she's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east. T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks, while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth, and tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him..." and then she prepared herself for the chorus "She wants to touch me woah, she wants to love me woah, she'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh...oh." she said as she stopped when she met the face of the older Uchiha who was wandering about that side of the mansion._

_"Who wants to touch you?" asked Itachi as he arched eyebrow towards her, the tone of his voice sounded like he thinks that it is impossible that someone wanted to touch Ayame._

_"It's a fucking song, Itachi-boring. Don't you know that? Geez, you're too focused with your work, loosen up once in a while..." said Ayame as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head, sighing._

_"I have no time for such things..." he said coldly, his face became very stoic as he looked at her with the same onyx eyes that she possessed._

_"Yeah, yeah. Why are you here anyways? Isn't your room over there...?" she said as she pointed at the door across the halls._

_"I need to talk to Sasuke."_

_"Oh. He's in his room, being the fucktard that he is..." said Ayame, pointing at his door, as the older Uchiha proceeded, Ayame halted him "Can I borrow your credit card?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm bored, I wanna buy a new game for my Ps3...Dragon Age: Origins...I feel like playing some RPG-"_

_Itachi sighed as he reached his pocket for his credit card "Here. This one is the one that works on a pin code, no signature needed..." he said as he handed her the card "Anyways, you've been doing well in your missions lately...so you deserve it..."_

_"You're the best." said Ayame as she grabbed it from his hands and zoomed out of the mansion._

_Itachi walked ahead and motioned towards Sasuke's door. He turned the knob and found his brother, his eyes glued to the screen, his face held the same stoic expression that he did earlier. The younger Uchiha's eyes slowly looked at him "What are you doing here?" he asked in a plain voice._

_"Do your job better. Did you know that she went to my office, asking if her dad hired a new bodyguard? You might be becoming too suspicious..." said Itachi as he crossed his arms._

_"Like I told Ayame..." he said slowly "I'll sort it out, you worry too much, Itachi."_

_"It's business, Sasuke. And this is your job, and you should worry too, you're a Uchiha..."_

_"Hn. Whatever."_

* * *

Sakura tapped her pencil against the sheet of paper against the table, she was confused, and she can't seem to get the answer for number 5 on her sheet. "Math is driving me crazy..." she muttered to herself, sighing.

"It's letter B."

Sakura jumped at the moment she heard the voice, she looked towards the Uchiha who was sitting beside her "Huh?" she said as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Letter B, the answer." replied the Uchiha, who sounded reluctant to repeat what he said "Jeez, you're not only dumb, deaf also...it's multiple choice, so the answer is letter B."

"Why are you telling me?" said Sakura "This is a pop quiz...we can't tell answers to each other..."

"You want it or what?" Sasuke said, glancing to her side "I'm already giving you it, want me to take it back?"

Sakura paused for a moment, looking at him, searching for words to say, but the only word that came out was "...Fine."

"I thought so." he said nodding as he proceeded with his sheet "You know I've been-"

"Why are you helping me?" she said after a moment.

"Because, I feel like it." said Sasuke, shrugging "Now quit your questions before we get caught and just listen to what I'm telling you..."

"Fine." She said as her eyes fell on the sheet and started answering the next question. It had been easier, a heck lot easier than the previous number. She ran through the numbers, circling the correct answers along the way, apparently proud that she found it easy since she was always a failure in Math.

Sasuke calmly turned to the next page, running along the number like she did, but these problems were like the ones that Sakura got stuck in, but a math genius like him doesn't find much of a threat. It ran along the bloodline, the Uchihas are very good in the art of numbers. Ayame too, also inherited this; her expertise in math made her a very good hacker, very useful for an ANBU agent. He glanced to his side, observing the rosette who was handling the problems in the next page a bit better than she did earlier. It came to his mind that he had to sort out the suspicions before it gets brought up again, so for Phase One, he came up with an idea "Sakura." He said, calling her by her first name, he figured that with a soft approach, she might not be suspicious.

Upon hearing her name, the pinkette looked up from the sheet, her emerald orbs met his onyx ones "What?" she asked, and then she realized that he called her by her first name, in Sakura's mind, maybe just maybe, he's keeping his word on the starting over part. They're "starting over" thing didn't really turn out well, she wants to connect with him, but she knows that's beyond impossible, Sasuke always hated her; she too, did the same. But now, she wanted to make peace, after the fan girls…at least she could have one more friend beside Ino.

Sasuke searched his mind for the right words, in order to have a better approach towards Sakura. It was hard, he always never liked her…and softening up to her…isn't easy. He started with a sigh "I know I wasn't really a friend that I was supposed to be, but can we—"

"Start over? Sure." The words escaped her mouth involuntarily, all she wanted to have was a nice fresh start with him, but she never meant to say it out loud. He might've had something else in mind to say, nervous, she closed her mouth, not a word escaping.

"Hn." He said as he smirked, this was easier than he thought "You read my mind."

"I-I did?"

"Yes, I wanted to start over, I figured that even thought I told you we'd start over, I was cold." Said Sasuke, sighing because he knew the next words that he would say "So…I figured that I'll try…and be more nicer to you…" it took him a while to spit that out since he never saw himself saying that to her.

"Really?" said Sakura as her eyes lit up "That's…cool."

* * *

"Can you walk any faster?" he told her as he turned towards her, who was giving him a glare "We're almost there, and that look won't work at me…nice try."

"Where are we going, anyways? Can't we just take a car?" she complained as she reluctantly walked with increasing speed "You have a car, and you can drive…why do we have to walk?"

"Hn. You sound like as if you don't jog in the morning for 2 hours…" said Sasuke as he turned away, and walked further, making Sakura pick up speed more.

"How do you know that?"

Oops. Accidentally spilled.

"I've seen you around." He coolly shrugged "I'm a morning person, and I've seen you around the sidewalks, jogging. Wearing that black sports sweater…" he recalled as he searched his head for the photo ANBU provided him for reference "and those expensive Lacostes for shoes…."

"You're well informed." She said shrugging "Anyways, you're right. I jog, but I don't feel like being all physical right now…where the heck are we going?"

"Here." He said as they reached the destination "The Park."

"The park? Why here?" she wondered as she looked around the place, it was very beautiful, green grass carpeted the ground, trees rising proudly from the earth they stood on, cloud soaring above the sheet of blue sky above them, and the sunlight glowing down the ground. The wind was fresh as it blew against their bodies, she looked at a nearby fountain to see birds chirping their melodies "It's…beautiful."

"Why wouldn't it be?" said Sasuke as he motioned towards the bench under a tree, and sat down quietly, settling down his backpack on the grass. Sakura did the same, as she moved towards the bench, sitting beside him, settling her bag down the ground.

She looked at him "Why _this _park of all the parks?" she asked him, she'd been to a lot of parks, but this one was the most beautiful one. And she regretted for not knowing it before "I mean…there's a lot of parks out there, you know, the famous ones and stuff…"

"Ah, this one's the nearest one…"

"Oh." She said as she looked down to her feet "I see. So what now? So we stare at the nature of this place or do something else…?"

"Talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Stuff. You're the chatty one here."

"What can I possibly talk about with you?" said Sakura, as she looked up the sky once more "It's not like we're close or something…" she added, shrugging.

"Aren't we… _friends_?" he told her, his manner of saying it was slow and unsure, it was only them, only the two of them, and this moment…was awkward. Very awkward indeed.

"But…" she said as she turned away "You always hated me. True, I did the same with you, but…I-I was hoping…that for once we'd at least be in good terms…"

"…"

"You always hated me, didn't you?"

* * *

**Author:** I know, kill me. It's short. But I know this: **REVIEW**! This story will get better and better soon! Next chappie and beyong to be specific.

**Cookies of all sorts to:**

_cutecookiechick  
Twisted Musalih  
Cardboard  
CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL  
Persona Cynical  
Dtango0113  
harunosakua  
Bloody X Blossom X Butterfly  
Tiger Prisetess  
AllAboutEnvy  
melody-berry2  
raven rose 101  
XxVanillaninjaxX_You wonderful reviewers will review this chapter right? Right. Awesome!

**And to answer** _melody-berry2_'s **question**:

How often do you update?

**My Answer would be:**Since I'm a bit busy nowadays...I still update weekly but,  
I'm alternating it, for example, this week: The Bodyguard,  
next week: 25 So Bittersweet. Something like that. But since  
I'm in Spring Break right now, I'm updating both!

* * *

**Chapter 5: You Always Hated Me, Didn't You?**

That dialogue had been stuck on Sasuke's mind lately, soon enough, he began to become  
nicer to Sakura but...just a bit. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a nice type, especially on annoying brats  
like Haruno Sakura. But it's his job right? Right. So with these moments, a certain event was  
about to come up...

"What is all this?"  
"Don't you remember Haruno-san...Sakura-chan? It's your debut next week!"  
"My...debut?"  
"Eighteenth birthday, dummy."


	6. You Always Hated Me, Didn't You?

**Author: **Ahhh. Sunday again? OMG, Spring Break end today! Goodbye my beloved freedom…and now we go back to school. But BEFORE that, I bring you this update that I wrote all night at my Grandma's advanced Easter feast since I was bored, and my cousins are all gone and I'm the only kid left. So I typed half of this chapter up on my iPod touch, and the other half on Word. So I hope you enjoy this next installment to this story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. XD

* * *

**.The BodyGuard.**

**CHAPTER 5:  
**"You Always Hated Me, Didn't You?"

* * *

_"Well didn't you?" she asked him one more time, glancing at him. He could feel her eyes lingering in his direction, waiting for that answer._

_  
But before he could answer, a horn honked from behind them. They both turned, and saw a black car. Sasuke looked away and picked up his bag "Looks like your ride's here..." he muttered as the Haruno stood up next, he picked up her backpack up for her._

_  
The Haruno took it, and muttered a small thank you and ran to the black car, riding in the back door. He knew she was disappointed that he never answered..._

* * *

_**"You've always hated me, didn't you?"**_

This question filled Sasuke's mind as he sat on his bed. He looked down the ground, trying hard to avoid the rosette's voice, that seemed to be echoing in his head. "Get out of my head." he muttered, sure he hated her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it to her face. It made him weak, and he would deny that he said that anytime.

The very person who would keep it out of his mind entered the room, skipping as she did so "Onii-Chan..." Ayame said in a singsong voice, she was addressing him as her brother, since he was like one to her, even though he never looks like it. She sat down on his chair, and looked at his face "What's wrong?" she asked him "You look so serious...its like as if you failed a test, and now you're being emo and telling yourself: fuck me, fuck my life, fuck me, fuck my life..." she told him as she held out her wrist and cutting it with an imaginary blade, acting all emo as she did so.

"Ayame."

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Okay..." she said, shrugging, leaning on the seat, spinning it around "Wait..." she said as she stopped and examined his face "Is this about Sakura?" she asked, an eyebrow arched as she did so.

"Maybe."

"Are you--do you like her?" she asked all of a sudden, with an arched eyebrow.

Sasuke's eyes shot up "What kind of a question is that?" he told her, with a stoic face.

"It's just..." she said, squinting her eyes "An assumption...is it wrong to do so?" she asked as she rolled chair closer towards him, leaning away from the seat and observing his plain face for any signs of expression with her curious black eyes.

"Hn. Not at all, but why would you think like that?" Sasuke asked her, eyeing the female Uchiha suspiciously, of all the people, Ayame had to be this person who asks things she shouldn't, and annoy him 24/7 "That's just stupid." He added rolling his eyes, and looked away, breaking the contact he had with her suspicious and intrigued glare.

"Because...I don't know, she's very pretty..." she reasoned in a whisper like voice, as if tempting him to like the Haruno. Her eyes lingered around him, giving him a tempting feeling to complete the aur she was producing "And…you're always with her, she's you're assignment…"

Sasuke closed his eyes for moment, and then shot it open with a deadly glare radiating from his black orbs "Get out of my room." He demanded at her, who leaned away and stood up from the seat.

"You hate me." she pouted "But no worries Sasuke, I don't. I try my best to make you at least appreciate my efforts!" she told him, going out of his room, shutting the door close.

Sasuke lay on his bed after Ayame went out, he sighed, and he was being pathetic. Even Ayame noticed, and began asking stupid questions like him liking Sakura...like that'll happen at all.

_**...Didn't you?**_ Sakura's voice echoed in his mind once more.

_Get out..._

_...I don't want you..._

_haunting my thoughts...._

* * *

_Come down, I'm giving you a ride._

Sakura read as she opened Sasuke's text, she looked down the window to see his very car, parked in front of the Haruno mansion. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs, towards the Uchiha's black car.

"What's with the sudden kindness?" she asked him, resting her bag on her lap.

"Hn. Nothing much--seatbelts on." he reminded her as the seat belt sound came on.

She buckled up, and the beeping sound vanished. Then they proceeded to the road. Both were silent, as if they've been to a really awkward moment. They did, but it all started with a simple question, forgive and forget. She should talk to him...

"So..." she began, but where to start? Sakura sighed, she felt so awkward to talk openly to him "How's your morning?"

"Nothing much." it was a simple reply.

"I see, well my morning's not really good...hectic, it was so noisy downstairs, Yosuke, my dad's assistant was talking to a bunch of people, clients I believe." she shrugged as she observed the road through the windshield "I had to deal with those all the time...I got used to it, but it gets annoying when there are more people around."

"Hn." was all he replied.

"Do you get that when Itachi's around? ANBU business and stuff?" she asked him, it was getting easier to talk to him by the minute, even though he gave such short plain replies, at least he answers back.

"No. When me and Ayame wake up, he's already gone...already at work." he answered, this was a real full answer, if she could just press in a bit more...

"Do you miss him at times?" she asked.

"No. He's always not home, and he doesn't feel like a brother to me, more like a bossy, stern stranger who comes to our home every night, and vanished into thin air when the sun rises..."

"I feel that way too...my dad tells me he loves me, but I don't feel it at all..." she said looking down her shoes "He's never home...and Yosuke, even though he's my dad's secretary, he's also my companion at home and brother figure...I'm lucky to have him...if I don't have him, I'd be a Haruno rebel right now..." she said with a small laugh.

"Hn. Looks like we have at least one thing in common" he told her, turning the steering wheel as they made a sharp left.

"I guess so, huh?" she smiled as she leaned on her seat. For once, they actually had...a normal conversation, without any arguing or fighting. "That's...nice to know, I guess." she added, shrugging.

"Hn."

And with that moment, Sakura knew that he was trying...trying to be the friend he told her he'd be, and Sakura smiled to herself, hoping that this was a sign, of another beggining for her and Sasuke. "I like this, I can actually talk to you Sasuke…without any arguments…nothing." She said in a dreamy voice, leaning on her seat, holding her backpack close.

"But, unlike you, I'm a rebel long time ago…" he said quietly as he parked the car in his usual spot "And till now…" he finished, looking at her while unbuckling his seat belt.

"You are?" she asked, surprised by the reply he gave her about the rebel subject that they had going on a few minutes ago.

"It may not seem like it, but I'm not the type that's actually close to the family…Ayame may seem more rebellious, but she's closer to Itachi and the family more than I will ever be…" he answered, the tone of his voice seemed like he never really cared about family at all, and Itachi was just a brother, a blood relative…no bonds attached.

"I see." She said nodding unbuckling her seat belt, she was happy about the information that Sasuke told her about himself. It was step one of getting to know him better, even though she knew the hate that he had for her was still present, at least she actually had a conversation with him "Let's go to class…" she told him as she exited the car.

The Uchiha nodded, and walked along side her. He looked at the campus, and then at the Haruno beside him, a small smirk unconsciously formed on his lips as he looked at her, who seemed not to notice at all. He tears his eyes away from her, and towards the door they were approaching, opening it for both of them.

_I feel so…comfortable around you…  
It's like…I can talk about anything with you…  
…why am I thinking like this?_

* * *

"Hmm…let's see." Ayame muttered as she looked around the 50th branch of EB Games, her hands on her pockets, holding Itachi's credit card tightly, as if it would disappear if she let go of it "I can't seem to find that damned game!" she muttered to herself in frustration, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Ayame?" a familiar voice called her name, she turned to see Sasori who was smirking at her, amused at the frustrated expression that she held as she turned to meet his face. He was wearing a black Nike sweater that was zipped up all the way; along with jeans and hi-tops. From the top, he was dressed like an Olympian who was about to go to training, and to the bottom, he looked like someone who would break dance in the streets, two different styles, but he managed to pull it off.

Ayame gaped at him, looking at him from head to toe "Sasori-kun?" she said, too innocently. She had never seen me him not wearing the usual ANBU uniform: black suit, black tie and black shoes. It slightly shocked her that he was actually wearing normal clothing "You…you look so…normal." She told him, since she had no idea what to say.

"So do you." He retorted, still smirking "What are you looking for?"

"Dragon Age: Origins…" she said as she searched the shelf "This is like, the 50th branch that I've been in, and seriously, I can't seem to find the damn game!" she added in frustration.

"You know, it's just right here…" said Sasori as he reached his hand towards the shelf, and pulled out the said game, and brought it towards the Uchiha's face "See? Less talk and more look…actually works…"

"Ehehehe." Ayame said embarrassed "Gosh, I'm so fucking blind. I'm so not fit to be a Uchiha…"

"You'll manage." He told her as they proceeded to the counter. The cashier took the item, and Ayame handed her the credit card.

"So, why are you around these parts?" she asked him, taking the bag containing the game and the credit card from the cashier girl, and proceeded out the store "You're not much into video games…you're more on…sports."

"Deidara's bugging me about this new CoD game, and won't shut up till I buy it. The git doesn't have any money…so he's asking me…" he shrugged.

"Doesn't he get paid well on the Assassination Department? We're on the same department, how can he not have money?"

"Ask him. He's bankrupt…I checked his account to be sure he wasn't lying, and oh I saw zero dollars…"

"What a stupid blonde…just like Naruto" Said Ayame, shaking her head "Well at least, he doesn't have to worry about being accepted or such…"

"Is this about Sasuke again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow towards her direction.

She sighed a nod as they exited the mall and walked on the side walk. "He hates me." She muttered, observing her shoes as they took one step at a time "I think he's allergic to me or something…"

"I thought you're used to it."

"It gets tiring." She said in a surrendering tone, glancing at his direction for a second, and then back at the road they walked on "I wanted like…for once, we'd be…close. Sure, we are close, but then later, he kicks me out his car…"

"You have to understand Sasuke." Said Sasori "I know that I'm not the one to talk, and is very out of character for me, but…he never really had _real_ bonds with a person…remember when you told me when he was little, ANBU trained him and told him that code we all follow: 'Nothing Personal, just an Assignment'?" he reminded her "Sure, you grew up with him, but Itachi made him start training earlier than you did, and he grew with that code, and I bet, he also thinks that being part of the family is just assignment too…"

"You're right…" said Ayame "Oh, how will he ever find someone to be with when he needs it? If the love hormones don't kick in, he'll be living with that code forever…."

* * *

While the others had their problems, a man named Madara Uchiha was drowning himself in fine brandy, puzzled on his next step. He lay on his armchair, with a glass of brandy on his hand, and in a room that smelled like cigar and men's perfume put together. "Damn it." He yelled as he took the empty bottle from the table and tossed in on the wall "My life is hell. Curse you Itachi! You took all my people from me…you made Akatsuki…fall." He said the last word with full rage "You're ANBU men are responsible for my company's fall…you uncovered my illegal business and turn my people from me!" he said as he drank the last of the brandy furiously "And you…Haruno, had to get in the way…and made me really fall from the top…"

He was so full of rage that he even tossed the glass he held on the wall. The shattered pieces fell down on the floor like crystal rain, making that instant wind chime melody as it hit the ground. He eyed the pieces as he stood up on the armchair; his tie was hanging loose on his neck, dangling as he soberly walked to the site where the pieces fell.

"If you made me fall…you're going down with me…"

A small, evil chuckle escaped his lips, and there was that evil glare rising in his eyes as the small chuckle turned into a very hair rising laugh.

How evil could Madara Uchiha be?

* * *

After classes, Sakura waited for Sasuke in the front doors, looking around for that familiar spiky Uchiha hair that he was famous for. The crowd of students died down to small numbers, she finally found the very man. "Sasuke-kun." She said as she walked towards him.

He looked towards her direction and started walking "Hn. I thought you went ahead…" he told her, placing his hands on his pockets, reaching for his keys.

"Give me a ride…my driver's sick." She told him as she walked along side him, walking to the passenger side of his car "Can I?" she asked, looking at him, hopeful.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, how annoying could she ever be? First week: a bit shy and reluctant, Second Week: Hell of an Annoying woman. He looked at her, who was staring right at him, waiting for his answer "Hn, fine. Get in." he muttered as he opened the door of the driver's side of the car.

"How's your day?" she asked him as they drove.

"Hn."

"Did you do anything interesting?"

"Sakura, we're always in the same class…" he told her as he made his way to the Villa where the Harunos live "You know what I'm doing….and since when did you care about what I do?"

"We're friends…aren't we?" she asked him

"We _are_."

"So there's no problem then…" she told him, crossing her arms "As a friend, I have rights." She said in a stubborn tone.

"Hn. I'm taking that right out….you don't have that right anymore…"

"Mean…" she muttered as they reached the Haruno mansion. There were a lot of cars, and expensive ones too, all lined up in the sides of the house. This had Sakura all interested "What's going on?" she wondered as she looked at the cars and then the house.

"It's you're house, you should know."

She glared at him "But I haven't been in it the last few hours, genius." She said through gritted teeth, and then she unbuckled and took her backpack "Let's go and check it out." She told him as she ran and opened the Uchiha's side of the door.

Sasuke sighed, did he really have to do this? He should. She's the assignment after all…

They entered and saw designers, planners, and other types of people running around the house, there were sheets of red and gold fabric flying around the house. They saw Yosuke talking and making plans with them, he was in the middle of an intense multi-tasking procedure; he was on the phone, talking to client, while he talked to the designers who were suggesting various things. The assistant's eyes shot up and saw the very Haruno all of this was about, and then suddenly, he ignored everything and greeted her "Sakura-chan, you're here! We've been busy all day…planning and designing, to make it all extravagant, and suit your wants…" he told her in an enthusiastic voice.

But the Haruno was puzzled "Um, Yosuke? What is all this?" she asked him, she had absolutely no idea what was going on and what the fuss was about.

"Don't you remember Haruno-san—Sakura-chan? It's your debut next week!" he said, as if it was so obvious, and she was a failure for not noticing it at all.

"My…debut?"

"Eighteenth Birthday, dummy." Sasuke replied from behind "How stupid are you? You forgot your own birthday? How occupied is your mind that you forgot your birthday? You're a rich girl, you shouldn't be worrying anything at all…"

A glare was received from the pinkette.

* * *

**Author: **That's all folks, I am beggining to receive a death glare from my mom since its time to go to bed...REVIEW, because you're awesome if you do.

**COOKIES TO THESE AWESOMETASTIC REVIEWERS:**

_Cardboard_  
_Tiger Priestess_  
_princess-dq_  
_harunosakua_  
_Twisted Musalih_  
_cutecookiechick_  
_Sage Sabotage_  
_raven rose 101_  
_melody-berry2_  
_CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL_  
_Persona Cynical_  
_XxVanillaninjaxX  
Sasuke is Hot 0012_

Thanks a lots. Review this one too!

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Annoying Request**

It's Sakura's debut! Oh yay. Things are about to get interesting, but how interesting  
it would be when she has something in her sleeves?

"Sasuke-kun?"  
"Can I have a request...since you're my friend and my birthday's coming up?"  
"Hn. What is it?"  
"Can you be my escort? The one who would be my partner for the first dance?"


	7. An Annoying Request

**Author: **Hello Saturday! I am SO disappointed with the anime store at the mall! They don't have the plushie that I'm looking for! So disappointing. Anyways, I got this cool necklace with the Konoha symbol on it and a line across it, just like Itachi's forehead protector! Yeah, anyways, that's it to it. Moving on. BTW: I'm excited with this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. XD

* * *

**.The BodyGuard.**

**CHAPTER 6:**

"An Annoying Request"

* * *

"_Sasuke, this is your cousin…Ayame." Said Fugaku as he patted his 6 year old son on the back and pointed towards a girl from across the place he stood. Sasuke looked at the girl named Ayame who was his "cousin" and studied her appearance, she had the same bluish-black coloured locks like he did, and the same Uchiha eyes, but in a feminine version. She wore a black dress with a rose on the side, and ruffled at the bottom with two shiny black shoes on her small feet._

"_Hn." Sasuke replied, crossing his arms as he looked at her with such annoyance "She looks annoying, and maybe she is annoying. What is she again?"_

"_Sasuke, that's not nice. She's your cousin." Fugaku told his son, ever since he was a small child, Sasuke was always like this towards people…unless they were his father's important friends "And she's important."_

"_In what way?"_

_Fugaku sighed and stood up "Come brother, let's leave this children alone…to get to know each other" he told an unknown Uchiha who was supposed to be her father "And hopefully…Sasuke would change his mind." He muttered to himself as he exited the small playroom with his brother following him, it was easier with Itachi, he accepted her well…the only challenge was Sasuke…_

_In the playroom, Ayame sat on the floor, looking at an ignorant young Sasuke whose arms were crossed, and a face that didn't bother to look at her at all. "Sasuke, right?" she asked him as she played with the lollipop that she was holding._

"_Hn. Yeah."_

"_I'm Ayame." She told him shyly, she didn't know how to approach her cousin, and with his attitude and his looks…it seemed impossible. Its like he'll ignore you and think you're useless._

"_I know that."_

"_Why do you hate me? We just met!" she pouted. She was close to crying, but no, she won't show him that she cries, she'll show him that she is strong…and worthy of his attention and respect._

_The boy rolled his eyes and walked towards her and leaned to meet her at eye level "Yeah, we just met. But everything about you…seems so…annoying." He told her as he leaned back "That's why."_

"_So…you really hate me?"_

"_Yes." He replied with no hesitation "I do."_

"_And you won't care if something happened to me?"_

"_Yes. I won't care…at all."_

* * *

Madara, despite being drunk and sober at the same time, reached for his phone, which lay still on the solid oak table beside his elegant black chair. He pressed his speed dial number, which directs to one of his loyal and trusty hitmen. Earlier, when he sat down and thought of things he came up with a brilliant strategy to eliminate his blood enemies, and was quite confident that it would work out.

As the other line picked up, a man answered his call "Madara-sama." he greeted respectfully towards the Uchiha "What can I do for you?"

"A very well-paid job." he replied "I want you to eliminate a certain Uchiha, but I warn you, this person's a pretty dangerous...ANBU..."

"No ANBU is match for me..."

* * *

A designer who was about to talk to Yosuke, stopped in his tracks when he saw the Haruno "Its really her!" he exclaimed as he walked towards Sakura and walked around her, eyeing her from head to toe "She's very beautiful..." he complimented "I'm Taro, Taro Hatori." he introduced "I'm the one who will design your dress..." he told her as he pulled out his measuring tape and began measuring her eagerly without permission. "Okay, arms vertical please..." as he measured her arms "Hmm...it would be somwhere here..." he muttered "Do you mind?" he asked as he measured around her chest "No worries...I'm no pervert or anything, it's just my job...okay...I see..." he said as he took the measurement.

"N-No, I understand. It's because its custom-made right?" Sakura told him as he spun her around and started measuring her again. She was surprised at first when he started measuring, she sensed the eagerness of the designer when she first met him, and now here she was, still as a statue, with the zipping and sharp sounds of his measuring tape.

She looked around for a certain Uchiha and saw him leaning on the wall, with folded arms, his eyes watched her with fascination as Taro measured her and was completely passionate about his job to design her dress. "All done." Taro told her as he stood up and folded his tape measure, "You are a very lovely looking woman, Ms. Haruno...your figure is fitting for a model..." he complimented.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled as she tossed her bag on the nearby couch, she looks towards Yosuke and tried to meet his eyes, when she became successful, she started talking "I'll be going for a walk, okay?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan." said Yosuke as he returned to his conversations with the designers and planners.

She gave him a small smile and turned her heels towards the Uchiha, and jerked her head to the door, telling him to meet her outside. The man understood her signal immediately and leaned out of the wall to head out the mansion, while Sakura quietly followed.

When they reached outside, she turned to him saying "Walk with me."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Please?"

Sasuke sighed before nodding "Alright then..." he agreed as they started walking in a slow pace "What is this about?" he asked.

"I...don't know." she answered, shaking her head, she looked at the cloudy sky, the sun was gone, and all was left were these adorable puffs of gas. The wind was slightly chilly, but not strong, it was nothing but small, unnecessary blows.

"Hn." came a reply from the silence "Is this about your debut?"

"Maybe. Time is so fast; I can't believe I'm 18..."

He looked towards her direction and studied her face "I don't think its that, there's something else going on in your mind..." he told her as he read her facial expressions, it was along with his training, it helps him see if the person is lying or such. He looked at her and he felt a slight tinge of concern, he didn't know why, but two weeks of being with her all the time, gave him this kind of feeling, but he was sure that it was just along with the assignment, it would go away soon.

"Take me somewhere...with your car..." she requested as she walked in front of him, facing his handsome face "I want to talk to you about something..."

* * *

_"Here...your assignment." Itachi said as he tossed a file on her lap "He often hang around a certain street, I think it would be best to sniper him. There was a special request enclosed to the file to use a sniper when assassinating, you can get away with it..."_

_"Sounds good." Ayame nodded._

_"Don't fail."_

_"I never did."_

Keeping that in mind, Ayame sat on the roof of a small motel building, setting up her sniper to have it ready. Picking it one by one, she assembled the sniper skillfully, the pieces correctly clicked into place as she attached them to each one. She was wearing a black leather leather jacket, and white skinny jeans with black converse. Her bluish-black Uchiha hair was teased and messy, giving her the emo-scene look.

She peaked on the telescope to look around the scenario below, and saw two unexpected people. Coming out from a familiar black Mercedes, she saw Sasuke and his assignment Sakura who started walking along the sidewalks. Ayame followed the Haruno with the gun's telescope until she finally stopped...a foot from her target with Sasuke walking towards her.

The female Uchiha groaned "Why now?" she muttered as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Sasuke's number. As the phone rang, she looked through the telescope once again to see if the man would answer her call.

* * *

"Why here?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl as they stood. He looked around, it was pretty peaceful. Less people talked, and fewer cars passed. The weather improved by bringing a bit of sun shining on the area, and the annoying wind calmed and left a cool temperature that contrasted with the sun's heat.

"I wanted to ask you something..." she started shyly, looking down the floor. Sakura knew she was nervous, she was afraid of what he'd say after she told him. She was afraid that he might think its stupid. She rocked herself back and forth with her heels and toes to eases her feelings.

He raised an eyebrow "Are you alright?" he asked, there was something wrong with her movements, it was like she was very scared of something...something he didn't know about. Was this related to what she'll tell him?

Before he could ask, his phone began ring from his pocket, he rolled his eyes and reluctantly took it out "Sasuke." he answered to the call.

"This is A.U." said a very loud voice from the other line; he parted the phone from his ear, and placed her on loud speaker.

"What?"

"I have a story. The bird wants to catch the fish, but on the water a flower and a bee was in the way. It prevented the bird from getting to its prey, so it begged the bee to MOVE AWAY..." Ayame told him, specifying the last words clearly.

"Is the bird hungry?" he asked.

"Very. And a boring bird told it to get that very fish because it was special..."

"Which fish?" he said as he looked around, for a moment his eyes fell on Sakura, who gave him a puzzled reflection. He looked passed her, searching for Ayame's target.

"The fish had black and blue, with a nose ring..." the female Uchiha told him, and Sasuke immediately understood, a man wearing black and blue jeans with a nose ring.

"What time was the fish there?"

"3:00" came a reply. Sasuke looked at the direction that Ayame told him to, 3:00...it was at his right. He turned to the said direction and saw the described man a feet away from them. "If the bee doesn't want the flower destroyed, it must take it to a distance..."

Ayame was right, if they stayed there, Sakura will probably be traumatized, thinking that someone's out looking for her…and if she was smart enough, it would make her suspicious, she had so many undercover bodyguards in her whole lifetime…she's smart enough to know things. "Alright then." He told her as he hung up, he looked at Sakura and grabbed her by the wrist "Wanna get a drink?" he asked her as they walked. He won't let anything happen to her…it was his job; he'll protect her at all costs.

"Yeah. Wait—what was that story thing about? About the birds, the fish, and the flowers with the bees and stuff…" she asked, puzzled. She was confused, very confused, after the strange phone call, he was just acting so…weird.

Sasuke noticed the way he was acting, he was too obvious…why was he panicking? Was he actually concerned? No…this was nothing, and he'd convince himself that until this assignment's done. It was his job…it was. He stopped and turned towards her "Why? Don't you want to?" he questioned as he walked towards her "And while we're there…you can tell me about that thing you wanna talk about."

"O-Oh yeah. About that…sure." She nodded, and then the Uchiha smirked, resuming his grip at her wrist and started to lead her to the nearest coffee shop. He just _had _to get her away from here…he had to.

* * *

"Much better." Ayame muttered as Sasuke and Sakura walked away from the to-be murder scene. Now it would be easier for her to sort things out with her target, she only had one chance with this…one missed shot, and the target would have the opportunity to leave. She couldn't let that happen, she can't fail…she never fails.

She peaked on the telescoped and focused it on the man's head, to ensure a perfect headshot once the trigger was pulled. She looked at the sky and then her watch, she had little time before sundown, and she had to take advantage of the sunlight before it vanishes. She placed an eye on the scope with her hands on the gun, ready to fire "Goodbye." She said as she cocked the gun to fire.

But then pain intercepted. Sharp, stinging pain filled her head…a foreign object…maybe metal had landed on her head—where did it came from? To begin with, the last time she checked around…there was no one else on the roof but her…who was this? "Fuck!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her head and felt something liquid flowing from it, she shakily brought her hand up to her front to see what it was…

It was blood.

She was bleeding.

And when she tried to turn, a kick met her ribs and she thrown to the wall, falling flat on the dusty ground. How did this happen? Her guard was down…she was so stupid. She slowly turned her head to the side to see who it was…

It was a man.

"Hello, you little ANBU." Said the man as it he kicked her once more, Ayame winced in pain "How does it feel…being the one assassinated, huh?" he asked her, along with cruel and intimidating laughter.

"Fu….Fu…Fuck you. Who are you? Who are you working for?"

"That…is none of your business…you'll never know anyways…even if you did. You'll die first." The man said as he cocked his gun, and pointed it towards her head "Now…goodbye to _you_."

"No." said Ayame as she tried her best to grab the gun from the man, through bleeding and injuries…she will survive this…no matter what "I won't…let you win."

"Try. Just try."

She knew it was hopeless in trying to grab a gun from a very strong man, she needs to kill him…but with what? It's not like she had enough energy to do martial arts. Slowly, she pushed the gun towards his direction and fired. It sadly missed, but it startled the man and made the killing object flying away from them both. They looked at each other…they were unarmed now…

The only thing left was….

…the sniper.

Ayame figure she'd make a run for it, it was the only thing near them both, she had to get there…before…it was too late.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sakura found herself sitting on a table with a cup of Iced Cappuccino sitting in the middle of her two hands. She fascinated herself as she looked at the patterns of the grey coffee table and the shiny texture it held, while in the back of her mind, she thought about the words she wanted to tell him.

"So what's that thing you wanted to talk about?" he asked suddenly.

Sakura looked up from the table to meet his eyes "Oh...that." she said as if she forgot about it "I don't know how can I put this into words...but-"

Beep. Beep beep. Beep.

Sasuke checked his phone, it was a 911 alert call, and it was coming from Ayame. Why was she calling for 911? Did something go wrong? After the beeps came a ring on phone, Sasuke quickly picked it up and answered "Hello?"

"Sasu...ke...I...help...please..." her voice pleaded on the other line "Track...location...find..." after those last words, the other line was cut and broken, leaving Sasuke with no more contact with his cousin.

"Hello? Ayame!" he said, but no one responded. He pressed a certain button on his phone that quickly showed where Ayame's beep was coming from, it was at the food store right across them.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" asked Sakura as Sasuke immediately stood up from his seat and grabbing his bag.

Sasuke turned to her; no he can't leave her...what if something happened to her?

No...he can't let that happen. He looked at her and grabbed her wrist to drag her along with him.

"Hey! What's going on? Where are we going?" she asked while they exited the coffee shop. Sasuke led her to his Mercedes, opened the passenger seat door and pushed her inside, and she looked at him with a very startled expression.

"Stay in the car." he said sharply as he shut it close and locked it from the outside. Sakura slammed the window in protest, mouthing words that Sasuke understood. "Stay." he commanded as he ran to the store to find Ayame.

The store was busy like a store could be, people were walkig around the aisles of different kinds of food merchandise, and the counters were busy insterting cash in their cash registers and exhanging cash with the customers as they purchased what's on their basket. The counters were a long horizontal table that blocked the entrance to the rooftop, an obstacle to his goal.

Sasuke pulled out his semi-fake FBI badge. It was fake because it was standard to ANBU to forge one in case of emergencies when the likes to be discovered were needed. It wasn't that fake since the FBI approved it for ANBU use. ANBU was a company with lots of connections, it was wrong to mess with them.

He showed it to the nearest counter "FBI." he said in a low whisper "May I have access to the rooftop?" he asked the counter girl.

The girl looked at him suspiciously "Are you sure? You don't look like an NBI, you're young...how old are you?"

"18."

"Oh. I see."

"Are you gonna let me in or what?"

"Alright, ok." she said as she walked to the door of her table, with a click, it opened easily without no effort "In you go, FBI kid. Do what you want."

"Hn." he replied as he ran towards the rooftop door and went upstairs. He opened the door to meet roof. It was quite dim now, so it was slightly hard to see, but he saw a sniper on the ground, a gun without its magazine, and a magazine without bullets. He looked around to see Ayame leaning on the wall, one hand on her stomach, and one hand on a bloody knife.

"Sasu...ke." she said weakly at the other Uchiha who stared at her and at her unbelievable state "You...came."

"What happened to you?"

Ayame tried to answer, but she couldn't anymore, there was too much pain and it stinged so badly, she was shot at the stomach, wounded at her head and the next thing that happened was her falling into an unconscious state, slowly blacking out because of the pain it produced and how it radiated throughout her blood covered body.

Sasuke looked at her, how did this happen to her?

He picked up picked up her sniper, disassembled it, and placed it back on the case that laid flat beside the stand. He picked up the case, stuffed it inside his bag, slowly carried Ayame and headed down the rooftop.

* * *

What was taking the guy so long? And why did he have to lock her up in his car for? Sakura groaned as she slammed her back against the seat. She folded her arms, in a way she found his absence a time for her to sort the words she wanted to tell him. So that she won't stand there and look stupid.

A few moments, she heard a click coming from the outside of the car...she was free, but why? She turned to see the Uchiha, carrying an unconscious female in his arms...

It was Ayame.

Red coated her stomach and head, she was bleeding. Sakura was shocked; she couldn't do anything but stare in disbelief. She looked at the Uchiha who opened the back seat door and placed the unconscious figure of his bleeding cousin inside. "Sasuke? What happened to her?" she asked as he headed to the driver's seat and began driving.

"She got into a fight with some tough guy..." he lied as he drifted the car in the sharp turn "Now I gotta get her to the hospital..."

"...So she called you."

"Yeah..."

"You know, that's really nice of you. Coming after her and stuff…I admire you for that Sasuke." She said, a small blush showed on her face "I never thought you would be this kind of person who would do that…at all."

"…Hn."

When they reached the hospital, Sasuke quickly got out of his car to pick up Ayame from the backseat and ran to the entrance in the hospital with Sakura following behind him. When they entered, the nurses immediately prepared a bed for the unconscious Uchiha to settle on, and they instantly headed straight to the ER.

"Prepare the oxygen and the things we need, she's losing too much blood…" Sakura heard the doctor tell the nurse as they marched into the ER with Sasuke looking helplessly after it as the ER doors shut closed.

Sasuke ran a hand to his forehead and groaned, this was a heavy problem. If she was losing too much blood, what if she doesn't make it? Who wanted her dead? Her enemies back at school won't go as far as this…this—whoever did this must really have a grudge against her.

Sakura, feeling out of place and concerned about Ayame at the same time, sat on one of the chair in the hospital, watching Sasuke as he walked around the floor, running his hands through his hair as if his head was about to explode. Sakura could do nothing but feel bad for him…if she just knew what she could do to help…

"Hello? Itachi, Ayame's…" she heard Sasuke say, but the next sentences were low mutters that Sakura couldn't hear nor understand, but she knew that Sasuke told Itachi what has happened to their cousin. After their conversation, Sasuke walked to her direction and sat beside her.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"None…at the moment."

Sakura sighed "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, she knew it was the wrong timing, but what is the better time? Now that they were alone, she should take the opportunity to ask him what she wanted, a tiny request that she hoped he'd accept…

"Yeah?"

"Can I-"

"Mr. Uchiha, she is stable now, we managed to give her the blood she needed since we had her blood type available in our blood supplies…" interrupted the doctor as he appeared out of nowhere in front of them "She is now in room 6, if you like you can visit her…"

Sasuke nodded coldly "Alright, thank you." He replied as he stood up, in the insides, he was relieved, but he won't show that…he won't let her know he was concerned, at all.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"I figured that people kept interrupting me, so I figured I'd tell this to you now before something else interrupts me…"

"Which is…?"

"Can I have a request…since you're my friend and my birthday's coming up? She asked him as she looked down the floor, avoiding his gaze, she was nervous…but it was now or never.

"Hn. What is it?"

"Can you be my escort? The one who would be my partner for the first dance?"

Sasuke stared at her; did she just say what he thought she said? Him, as her escort for her debut, and the guy who would dance her for the first dance? Did he hear it right? He looked at the Haruno who was embarrassed more than ever, she knew what she was doing was stupid, and he knew that too. When he opened his mouth to answer "I-"

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice interrupted "Where is your cousin? Where is Ayame? What room is she in? What happened to her anyways? The last time I talked to her, she was fine and well…"

"Room 6, we were about to go there…" said Sasuke as he placed his hands in his pockets "So…shall we?" he asked his older brother, who nodded in response "Alright then, let's go" he said as he followed Itachi as they headed to the said room.

Sakura sighed; time wasn't just on their side. Why does something always have to interrupt them? Will she ever get her request? It was just so annoying that the fact that interruptions were in the way…

* * *

**Author: **That's why this was called "An Annoying Request" because she could never actually ask it to him without someoe interrupting. Hmm, who was the guy who attacked Ayame? And now that she asked her question, what would Sasuke's answer be? **REVIEW** to find out!

**Cookies for this people:**_CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL_

_harunosakua_

_Tiger Priestess_

_Dazzling Amaya_

_Sakura Uchiha123_

_Twisted Musalih_

_skunji_

_Ancient Gothic Violin_

_LoveWithoutFear_

_cutecookiechick_

_Cardboard_

_winoa fuuko huel 13_

_Persona Cynical_

_guilty innocence101_

_melody-berry2_

_spongebobbiethe14th_

Thank you guys! Review this one too! Let's get this thing to a 100!

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Intro and Her Awaited Answer**

Ayame is safe. Thankfully, but what is the back story of

what happened with her back at the roof? And who was that guy who attacked her?

What answer will she get from Sasuke?

"I...heard him talking about someone named..."

"Named who?"

"Someone named..._Madara Uchiha_."


	8. First Intro and Her Awaited Answer

**Author: **I know…I haven't updated for a long time! I been so busy lately, I had this project that's due in two weeks and I wanna put my super awesome effort into it. I am currently obsessed with Zorro – I love the movie, actually – I'm watching it right now! Anyways, getting out of randomness…I hope to update "25 So Bittersweet" this coming weekend, I've been receiving some "UPDATE NOW!" messages in my reviews. So I hope that I could really that thing…really…hopefully. We're going out of town this weekend…oh let there be Wi-Fi…wherever we may be going….

Antonio Banderas 3 (but still Johnny Depp FTW!)

We reached our 100 review goal! Keep reviewing you guys!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. XD

* * *

**.The BodyGuard.**

**CHAPTER 7:  
**"First Intro and Her Awaited Answer"

* * *

"_Is that so – you'll hate me forever…despise me?" Ayame said as she looked at the cold floor she sat on, her Uchiha hair fell on her face, covering her watering eyes that was about to cry. She was so young, and her fragile hear t can never hold up against the Uchiha strong and piercing words of undeniable and stereotypical hate._

"_Yes." He replied back, she winced at how painful it was to hear it – from him._

_But something told her to be stronger – to hold those tears back before they fell upon her covered face, before Sasuke would call her "weak" and "annoying". She stood up to the Uchiha, her face held no expression, poker face. "Alright, okay." She shrugged coolly, her eyes gave a mischievous look towards him, who had his eyebrow raised "But note this: Someday, you will accept me. Mark my words, someday you will know my worth – and someday, _**I'll be the one to save your life**_, even though you have all that ANBU training…mark my words."_

"_Hn. You can't even save yourself."_

"_How do you know that? You just knew me…you…jerk."_

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha, and Ms. Haruno." Said the doctor as he met the three outside of Ayame's room, he held a clipboard that contained Ayame's status. He took off his glasses and placed it in his breast pocket "She's doing fine – nothing many but broken ribs, a gun shot in the stomach and a non-threatening head injury…which is still considered a pretty bad thing but – no blood loss or so. We drugged her to sleep; she'll wake up when she's ready…"

"Thank you, doctor." Itachi said as the doctor nodded and left them to attend another patient who was waiting for him somewhere in the big white building. He turned to Sasuke before opening the door "Oh, did you get her _stuff?_" he asked, referring to her sniper and ANBU ID.

"Yeah, it's safely kept away." The younger Uchiha replied plainly.

"Alright then." Itachi nodded as he proceeded in opening the door. The three were greeted by Ayame's unconscious figure lying on the white sheets of the hospital bed. Her breathing was quiet, and her head was bandaged and the sheets covered her stomach wound and half of her body.

"Ayame…" Itachi said slowly as if it was his first time saying her name out loud, he walked around her bed, observing her – and her wounds. His tongue clicked and he shook his head "Ayame, Ayame, Ayame." Now, his tone sounded like he thought Ayame was rather foolish to get herself hurt, but there was a certain amusement in his tone "Now you hurt yourself." He whispered, Sakura noticed his sudden change of attitude, when he came he was worried, but now…he was acting as if it was something sadistically amusing.

She glanced at Sasuke who had his brow arched as his eyes followed his brother's movements, she looked back to watch Itachi…Itachi, the head of ANBU, it finally sunk in her head that the man right her right now was the man who assigns her bodyguards.

"Now what?" she heard Sasuke say to break the quiet mood and Itachi's low muses about Ayame's little incident with the so called "fight" that Sasuke told her about.

Itachi stood straight and looked at the younger man in his eyes "Now…we wait." He told him as he dug his hands into his pockets and looked at him, then Sakura…when his eyes fell upon her, he smirked his usual professional-like smirk "Ms. Haruno, shouldn't you be home right now? I believe you still have to prepare for your…debut."

"Oh, yes. I suppose so." Sakura said, she knew what he meant…it was time for her to leave, the Uchihas are here now, complete – it was time for family matters to be discussed over Ayame's incident. She looked at Itachi, and then Sasuke "I-I'm going now." she told them as she motioned for the door.

"I'll bring you out." Sasuke's voice came in "Call your driver, I'll walk you till you get to the car…" he said as he opened the door for Sakura "Itachi…" he nodded, right now he was doing his job "I'll be back."

"Of course." He nodded in reply.

They exited the room and both figures walked along the white tiles quietly, after that awkward request Sakura just asked, everything seemed…quieter than usual. Sakura felt awkward and embarrassed after saying her request, it was embarrassing and such in a wrong timing…asking a guy out in a hospital where his cousin is between life and death. Well, if so, when IS the right timing?

That, she'll never know.

"Hn."

She turned to his direction "What?" she asked him, what was he thinking about?

"That thing you said…a while ago." He replied as he crossed his arms, and jerked his head towards the place where she asked her request "Let me ask you something…"

"What?"

"Do you have…" he started as he looked at the entrance door, which seemed not to be that far away as it was earlier when they walked, his tone sounded very plain, yet serious. It made Sakura wonder what he would ask. "…A history of any kind of mental disorder? Let's say bipolar or—"

"Are you saying that I'm mental?" she fired up, cutting him off before he finishes, she did not want to hear the rest, here again was the Uchiha, being the jerk that he is. For a moment, a while ago, she found him very heroic for the rescue of his cousin, but now, the man was back to normal.

"Haruno, a normal person wouldn't ask a guy out in a hospital when his relative is losing blood inside the ER and when everyone is worried and tensed…" Sasuke replied, smirking at her fury "That is not normal, so I'm suggesting that you have some kind of disorder? I should check your file with the secretary of the school…"

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"You are pissing me off."

"You're welcome."

"You are such an ass."

"Thank you."

"Retard."

"Look who's talking…" he shrugged "You're the mental one here, what the fuck are you talking about? You're the one with problems—now you're the one calling me a retard?"

Another being cleared his throat out of nowhere, they both turned to see Yosuke standing beside the entrance, with his hands in his pockets, and his eyes studied them with absolute fascination. "Sorry to interrupt your er…conversation." he said as he walked towards them, he looked at Sasuke and gave a small nod, and then to Sakura "I believe it is time for you to be home now…Sakura-chan."

"Oh yes…of course." Replied Sakura nodding, agreeing to Yosuke's current statement.

"Indeed" the bastard of a Uchiha joined in, but in a more professional-like manner "We all had a long and eventful day. First we come to her preparations for the debut, and then my _dear_ cousin suffers from a painful incident, due to a fight that occurred not to long ago…"

"I agree." Yosuke said, nodding.

"Um, Yosuke? Can we go now?" interrupted Sakura. She honestly felt bad for Ayame, but she doesn't want to stay any longer. She feels slightly awkward with the Uchiha, since because of her request, and that he was currently pissing her off.

"Please tell Mr. Haruno…that I apologize for dragging his daughter into this - it just happened so that in that moment…we were in that location…" Sasuke said, man…with the way he said it, people wouldn't think that he was such a bastard. Sakura was annoyed.

"Of course." Yosuke nodded "Come now, Sakura-chan."

-o0o0o-

After Sakura's departure, Sasuke walked back to Ayame's room which where his brother stood by the bed's foot with his hands deep in his pockets and his eyes looking towards the unconscious girl in the sheets with a very…stoic expression. Sasuke walked to the spot next to him, and together, they looked at the unconscious Ayame.

"Is she picked up?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded, his eyes not leaving Ayame "Who do you suppose would do such a thing to her? She has her enemies at school – but I doubt they would even go this far…this one, has a fault in line…even a pathetic student from the school wouldn't do such a thing…"

"Ah, probably its just some drunk nobody who spotted a girl with a sniper at a supermarket rooftop…" Itachi shrugged "I am sure it is not that big or even epic…I am positively sure that whoever did this to her, would be no one but people with nothing to do with their lives…"

"Hn. You seem so sure of yourself." commented the younger brother, to his older one.

"If not, then what would become of us this then? We would stare at her, trying to figure who it is till our brains explode? Hah! I think not Sasuke. Its safer and stress free to assume…than pour the rest of our brain at a thought that we will never solve…let her tell us when she wakes up." Itachi said as he pulled out his phone and motioned towards the door "But for now…I have some important things to attend….hello? Yes, this is Itachi Uchiha…." And the rest of the conversation was muffled by the door that was shut behind him.

Sasuke sighed, now he was alone…with her. Ayame. "Ayame…Ayame…troublesome girl." He muttered while shaking his head "What happened to you?" he asked "I thought that you told me that someday…you'll be saving me. But hah, I ended up saving you…"

…You are weak.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Ugh." Sasuke muttered as he lifted his head up from the side of the bed, he had fallen asleep beside her bed last night. Itachi was long gone, and him—he stayed here, in a way since he fell asleep from talking to her unresponsive figure.

"Hey cousin." greeted Ayame as she grinned widely at him "You actually slept here! That's very sweet of you…I knew it. You LOVE me…don't you?" she teased, smiling wider at the spiky haired 18 year old the side of your bed.

"Hn." He rolled his eyes.

"You DO love me!" she said as she rejoiced on her bed "Oh yea—ow...my stomach hurts…" she said as she touched her stomach "I got a wound right here…." She told him as she patted it softly.

"No duh. I was the one who got you here…if not, you'd be dying up that rooftop." said Sasuke as he sat up straight, arms folded "What happened with you anyways? You let your guard down, and let some loser beat the crap out of you…"

And with that statement, that's where Ayame's happy vibes died down "It wasn't some loser Sasuke…" she said in a very serious tone, that made Sasuke instantly look at her, she looked back at him "If it was some loser, I'd beat him to a pulp in a few punches – but this guy is different. Scary different, he's really something…"

Sasuke said nothing, so Ayame continued.

"At that moment, I really thought I was going to die…"

"Is he buffed up or something? Is that why he was somehow a threat?"

The door clocked open and Itachi entered the room "Oh Ayame, you are awake…" he said as he settled down the basket he held on the table beside her "I bought some fruits, I figured you need energy for fast recovery. It's hard to stay in a Hospital…"

Ayame ignored him, and continued on "He wasn't…afraid of ANBU, at all. He attacked me at my head first…he made me bleed…and then he kicked my ribs and I hit the wall. His gun…his gun was pointed at me, with my leftover energy…I pushed the gun towards him—he got startled and we were both armless." She said as she looked at both of them "The only weapon close to us was…the sniper. I knew I wasn't going to make it there, so I kicked to the side. The man was pissed so he reached for the gun that he found in my backpack and pointed it at me, but when he was about to shoot—no bullets came, he took out the magazine and saw no bullets. He grabbed my empty gun. 'I have to kill you' he said 'You filthy little brat…' and then…he pulled out the very last trick in his sleeve…his knife."

"…….."

The next thing I knew, the sharp metal was deep in my stomach, and I was bleeding non-stop. A screamed at the pain, and closed my eyes to play dead—it was my last choice. The idiot seemed to buy it, and I….heard him talk about someone named…"

"Named who?" asked Itachi curiously.

"Someone named…_Madara Uchiha_."

And with a small glance, Sasuke saw his brother slightly flinch, and his lips pursed—and his eyes ad face became cold and plain like a stone statue standing with them. Sasuke knew…that his brother knew something…something about the man named Madara.

"What did he say about him?" asked the older Uchiha.

"Something like 'Boss…job's done. Who's next on the list' he said something like that." She said as she squinted her eyes, trying to remember anything or anymore further "There will be more people who will be hurt by this Madara Uchiha guy. It's a shame that we share a last name, a Uchiha isn't one to kill someone they are related to…wait, are we even related to that guy?"

"If ever there will be someone next—who is it?" said Sasuke.

"I don't know." Said Itachi, but he knew, he knew very well what was coming. It was Madara Uchiha, and he's back for his revenge…the revenge that he once promised to him the year his company crashed.

"**One day Itachi, you will see your downfall!" Madara said as he pointed a finger at him, as he exited the building of his crashed company "I will take you down…one by one. And I will let you feel the pain of having something destroyed when you worked hard for it for years! Just watch, Itachi…."**

_So Madara…you finally come out of your hole. Don't worry…I'm game. I'll take you down before…before you even take down any of them! You may have got Ayame…but after that, you will be next…_

_Mark my words._

* * *

Sakura went to school early today; she clutched her bag tightly while tilting her head down as she walked. She was wearing a black Nike sweater and a white Lacoste top along with black skinny jeans and shoes.

A figure halted her from going further, it was Karin. Her arms were crossed, and she was looking down at her as if she had more authority over the Haruno...when it was suppose to be the other way around when you base it on status in life.

"Hello, Haruno." greeted the girl with glasses "Now we have you all to ourselves....and this time, Sasuke-kun can't stop us."

"Karin, I'm done bitching with you." said Sakura as she glared at the said girl "I'm fed up of this goddamn drama you have here...what do you want?"

"I want....Sasuke."

"If you CAN get him, with those corny pickup lines and those slutty clothes...like you'll even have a chance." Sakura snapped as she rolled her eyes, followed with mocking laughter "You're pretty funny Karin....you are so full of yourself, do you think you're THAT good looking? Hah!"

A crowd came circling in; it was the first time Haruno Sakura actually decided to fight Karin. It was big news, and everyone just HAD to watch. Karin was fuming in anger as Sakura's mocking laugh kept going, she wasn't going to let the pink haired girl outshine her, overpower her, and defeat her.

"You bitch!" Karin said as she prepared her hand to slap her, but the laughing Sakura immediately caught the action, and slapped Karin's face before she could even slap hers. Karin stumbled to the floor, after Sakura's powerful slap hit her face.

"No, you're the bitch." said Sakura as she leaned to meet Karin's face "You should've known that I kept my temper on you for the last three years I've been in this school."

Sounds of oooo's and aaahhh's filled the crowd around them, Sakura finally gave Karin'a request of her attention...and heck yeah--she did get attention. But not the one that she wanted.

Sakura turned her back on her and started to walk away, little did she know, Karin was preparing to tackle her. "I'm not done with you yet!" said Karin as she charged to the Haruno.

Sakura turned to see a furious Karin running towards her, and felt strong hands pull her away from where she stood, making Karin fall flat, face first on the floor. A sound of ooo's was heard, indicating the pain Karin must've experience with that fall because of her miss.

"Hn. Really now...you chose to fight this whore of a woman..." said Sasuke while holding Sakura in his arms "What a waste of time...by now, you should be sitting in class--why even bother fighting?"

"She's bitching with me."

"Women, they fight over a lot of things...tell me Sakura, what is wrong with your kind? You fight like wolves over useless things..."

Sakura rolled her eyes "Why are men immature retards? Tell me Sasuke, what is wrong with your kind? You fight like kids over simple things..." she retorted back at his comment.

"Hn." said Sasuke as he let go of her and folded his arms "Good question...but difficult answer..."

Sakura looked around them, the crowd began dying down as classes were about to start, Karin was rescued by her friends and fled to some unknown location. It was only the two of them now, only them. "Walk?" she said, the Uchiha nodded and they started walking. After the little questionings earlier, silence followed--awkward silence, and in her mind, Sakura was thinking of a way to open up a conversation with him "So..." she started "How's Ayame?"

"Awake." a short answer came.

"Ah. I see." Sakura nodded as she zipped down her sweater "How is she? Who was the attacker? Does she remember who did this to her--and what for?"

"Oh, it's just some drunken loser." he lied with a shrug "She was taking rooftop pictures for Itachi...he wanted some for updates on his data..."

"Is Ayame working for ANBU?" Sakura asked with a raised brow, why would she take rooftop pictures for Itachi? This made her curious...

"No, it's just that she happened to be the only one with the better camera than the agents..." said Sasuke, even though the story was a lie, it was true that Ayame had a better camera than the agents, since she needed it for taking pictures of her target.

"I see." said Sakura nodding, believing his realistic lie. Silence followed again, in her head she searched for a topic, and what came to her was...her request.

She really wanted to know his answer, she would accept either or, she just wanted to know what the Uchiha had in mind about it "Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

"What's your answer...for my request?"

Ah, her debut. Sasuke thought. Of course, why had he forgotten about it, all this time, all the thought about was Uchiha Madara. Here was another little...nuisance? Sasuke looked at her, and she looked back. She was waiting...for an answer.

"Oh that." he said "What about it?"

"Well...what do you say?"

Sasuke looked at her, searching for a word to say. What should he say? He got it: No. He'll reject her, she could ask someone else. He doesn't want the annoying girl to dance with. He looked at her straight in the eyes "My answer is..." he started "Yes."

* * *

**Author: **What? Yes? I thought you wanna say No? What is this Sasuke? REVIEW.

**Cookies .**

Emily Leen  
cutecookiechick  
SavannahSweety  
Twisted Musalih  
Cardboard  
Ancient Gothic Violin  
harunosakua  
pinay-of-series  
Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan  
Persona Cynical  
sakurastar14  
Tiger Priestess  
winoa fuuko huel 13  
TheSweetRevenge  
princess-dq  
CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL  
spongebobbiethe14th  
XxVanillaninjaxX  
Rei Uzumaki  
MissLadyEmiko  
CHiMi19

Keep Reviewing Guys!

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Make Me Fall.

He was suppose to say no...but what came out? A yes.  
Why did he say yes? Deep in his mind, he programmed his brain  
to reject it...what is this?  
And with all this drama, Itachi has some things to add too...

"Hello Madara."  
"Itachi."


	9. Make Me Fall

**Author: **Sorry for the long wait. But here I am, bringing you another chapter! Hey, have any of you guys watched Karate Kid? OMG It's SO awesome. Oh yeah…sorry if I'm posting it just now...because you know what? I forgot the file at school. I know, I'm so dumb. Hahah. I work on it at School since we don't do much anymore and school's a slack since there are like…2 days left.

We reached our 100 review goal! Keep reviewing you guys!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. XD

* * *

**.The BodyGuard.**

**CHAPTER 8:  
**"Make Me Fall"

* * *

"_Where are you taking me…?" asked a 13 year old Sasuke as he was currently being pulled along by 13 year old Ayame towards an old green hill that's not very far from now "Seriously. You took me out my ANBU training session for going out towards some stupid looking hill…I'd rather train…" he told her, annoyed. This was pathetic, what was this girl thinking? Just because her training session today was delayed, she brought him along with her mischief._

"_We're almost there Sasuke. Just wait, you'll see where we're gonna go…" she said happily as she gripped Sasuke a little bit tighter since he was starting to become reluctant to move on and go with her, and that he was far more stronger and well-built than she is._

"…_Ugh."_

"_Even though you hate me, despise me, and everything else. You're still my cousin. As so, I will show you one of my secret places…and I know you won't tell anyone or tell on me for bringing you here…because you will just sound SO gay." She laughed as she ran up the hill; pulling Sasuke along with her "We're here!"_

"_What is-"instead of expressing his annoyance further, he was stopped speechless at the sight that was in front of him. "What…is that?" he asked Ayame, his eyes marveled at its sight, it was simply beautiful, yet, he didn't know what it was._

"_Like it? It's a Cherry Blossom Tree, silly."_

_That….is a cherry blossom tree? Sasuke found it hard to believe, because it was the most beautiful cherry blossom tree he had ever seen. It was just so perfect. And it was unlike him to show awe into something beautiful – but this...this just sends him to wonders. "How did you…find this?" he asked her._

"_When Sasori went about around my training session once, he took me here. He told me an old saying that came along with this beautiful tree, she said that when a man finds this beautiful…" she said as she patted the trunk of the pink blossom tree "The man will find a woman of equivalent beauty and elegance, and she would be the only one…who could move his heart with an impact far more greater than his admiration of the tree…she would also be the one who could break him down so easily…"_

"_Sasori talks shit. So, did he find this tree beautiful?"_

"_Not as much you did, for him it was just plain sight. He could never know why he can never truly appreciate it. I asked him, and he told me that there are for more beautiful things than this tree – for him." Ayame shrugged at the raven haired boy "Not everyone finds this beautiful. As a girl, I found it very pretty..but the saying tells a man…so it must be you Sasuke. You might find som-"_

"_I'm not having a tree as a girlfriend…no thank you." He said simply, but coldly._

"_I'm just saying. Plus, as far as I know, this saying has never been proved…yet."_

"_And it will never be. So stop hoping."_

"_And you start…"_

* * *

The expression on her face changed to a surprise "R-really?" she said, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, he actually said yes...Sasuke Uchiha...of all people. It was completely unbelievable and completely unforgettable. The feeling of excitement started to take over, she felt like a chick flick girl, getting that happy ending. Wait, is she starting to like him? Her request, was just a request between two friends...nothing more than that. Plus, he's Itachi's brother...and ANBU was in her black list.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he said, he was surprised with his disobedient mouth, why had he say yes, when his intention was to reject her? It simply doesn't make sense, at all.

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed joyfully as excitement started to fill in her eyes. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't contain her happiness. But before Sasuke would think of her as a fan girl type, she cleared her throat and gave him a bright smile "Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn." that was all he could say. He knew that he cannot turn back now, and what is done...is done. Hell was hell.

-o0o0o0o-

"Ms. Uchiha, you have a visitor." said the nurse as she went inside her room and saw the girl awake in her bed, watching a graphic and bloody movie on the flat screen that came along with her hospital room, which Itachi paid for her using ANBU funds.

Ayame took her eyes off the bloody fighting scenes to look at the nurse "Who is it?" she asked.

"None other than me." spoke a voice as he joined in their conversation, Sasori smirked at her with his usual cold yet teasing manner when it comes to her. Ayame's plain face turned into a brighter as she smiled widely at the sight of the male ANBU agent entering her room. Seeing this, Sasori's smirk grew wider as he raised his hand to show her what he was carrying – a box of sweets. "Chocolate?" he offered.

"Sure." She smirked back as she sat up and anxiously grabbed the box and opened it. She slowly took the lid off which gave its small popping sounds and of clashing pieces of metal as she did so. Then, she smiled once again at the sight of her favourite sweets, and carefully, she took one small nugget of chocolate that sat nicely inside its paper wrappings and ate it with joy. "Good as always…you know me well…"

"If I didn't, how could I afford buying something you don't like?"

"Ah. Good point."

The red haired man turned towards the TV screen to see the movie she was watching, and raised an eyebrow as he turned towards her direction "Ninja Assassin? Really now Ayame, is this a Hospital or a movie theater? Are you faking, and felt better and healed all along?" he asked the Uchiha.

Ayame rolled her eyes "What? I'm bored in this Hospital. I'm like _glued _to this bed because of my friggin' stomach wound…it hurts whenever I try to get up. For now, what I can do is sit up…." She told him "My wound is worse than you think…plus, what's wrong with Ninja Assassin? It's awesome, and it's the Blu-Ray version, which made it MORE awesome…"

Sasori shook his head "Alright then, I won't say any more about this topic." He sighed, crossing his arms, leaning on the wall "So who did-"

"Fuck this world." Sasuke interrupted as he barged in the room with no permission or notice, he threw his backpack on the floor, walking immediately to the nearest chair to bury his face with his hands "Shit…." he muttered continuously, he looked up noticing two pairs of eyes staring directly at him with eyebrows raised, and curiosity held within "What?" he shot at them, irritated.

"Don't question us, we question you. What happened to you?"

His irritation slightly faded, replaced by a problematic expression "I was supposed to say no…" he told them, looking down the ground "But then I said yes to Haruno's request to be her escort in her debut…." He stayed still, waiting for a reply but it was nothing but silence. They were probably staring at him right now, making him feel pathetic and stupid. But then a small noise was heard, a low snort came out of Ayame's mouth…suddenly bursting into one uncontrollable laugh.

Sasuke looked up to his cousin who was laughing her head off the hospital bed, she laughing hard and non-stop like it was the funniest joke she'd ever heard in ages of her lifetime. Sasori could do nothing but roll his eyes at the sight of the out bursting Ayame who was enjoying this moment dearly and happily "Hahahahahaha oh gosh, oh gosh hahahahah – ow. Shit. My wound…" she slightly winced as she touched her bandaged stomach "For a moment, I forgot I was wounded and injured…how's stupid. But I am enjoying this. Seeing you suffer at something that's not even painful…"

"But it's torture…" Sasuke reasoned stubbornly "I told my brain to say no, but my mouth said…yes."

"Aww." Ayame pouted as she formed a heart with her hands "Do you know what that is Sasuke? It's called the start of a feeling called…_love._" She teased with a laugh "Don't worry, I won't tell Itachi you're starting to become a softy…and actually falling in love…"

"Idiot. I'm not in _love_….or what you call it. Now I think about it, I said yes, because its my job to protect her, therefore…being her escort to the dance is good because I could keep her close to me and – "

"…be in love!" Ayame continued with her tongue sticking out.

"….and to protect her from the threats you mean…." He said as he gave a glare towards her direction "I don't know why you are forcing this matter. I am not in love. I was trained to extract all my emotions so that I won't get attached to my assignment. A job is job…nothing more…nothing less…" he told them straight "And I will never be…in love…"

"Then, fall for her first…" Sasori stepped in with a smirk "Hah. No offense man, this is very interesting…I figured I had to but in this conversation…it is very…chaotic."

"He's right. Fall for her first."

"Make me fall." Said Sasuke, rolling his eyes "As if you guys can make me do that…or her anyways. No way. That's impossible, I don't fall for anyone…especially useless and pathetic girls like her…."

"Psh. Yeah right…" Ayame said "Maybe right now…you might be starting to…." she added.

* * *

Outside a very luxurious looking hotel, a black Mercedes-Benz parked in front of the lobby, in one of the tinted windows looked out Itachi Uchiha. His dark eyes up and down examining the hotel with slight skepticism, and with that, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his source. "Deidara, are you sure this is the place?" he asked the blonde through his phone.

"_Of course, Itachi. It is. I'm not just you're ANBU awesome-bomb-creating master, I'm also you're trusted tracker. And finding that guy? Piece of cake…"_ Deidara replied confidently _"I can even do it blind folded…plus, he's coming out of his nutshell, so it's easier…."_

"Alright. You have my trust." Itachi muttered as he hung up and pocketed his phone. He gave the hotel one last glance before heading out of the car to enter it "I hope this time…we'll face each other. Like we did before…" he told the air as a guard pulled the door open for him, and entered. It was grand, matching its outer design, chandelier lights, happy guests, and happy employees. As he inhaled the smell of a grand hotel (you know what I mean), he gave a chuckle "I never knew he could still afford something like this…hmm…maybe he had some savings hidden somewhere…" he mused as he walked towards the front desk of the hotel lobby.

The front desk lady was looking down to her computer, busy as it seems, and she didn't seem to notice Itachi's presence in front of her. Itachi then, cleared his throat for attention towards her, but the employee still didn't look up, and continued on with her work. So trying another approach, he spoke "Excuse me…." He said "I'm looking for Madara Uchiha's room?"

"No can do." Replied the front desk lady as she wrote a note on a little piece of paper, indicating a reservation made by a customer who was suppose to arrive in a few hours "In this hotel, we respect the privacy of our customers…so I can't give room numbers to people who want them…"

"I see…"

"What is your name…sir?" asked the Front Desk Lady, looking up to see that the man that she was talking to, was long gone. Her eyes widened slightly at this fact, but returned to its normal state as soon as she came to relax. "Must be talking to a ghost…." She muttered to herself as she returned to her work, and sorting out the reservations.

. . .

Not mentioning his name was a good choice for Itachi Uchiha. Its better this way, because Madara would certainly be alerted if he had a visitor…and Itachi would not be able to perform a preemptive strike. Today, was his plant to taunt him…true, that Madara had come out of his hole…but now he wants him to come out further, thus, leading to his arrest…and total downfall.

While the Front Desk woman was too busy to look up and see him, he took the chance to slip away and made his way to the surveillance room, the hotel was fancy, and fancy things come with fancy security. Surely enough, Madara would report him to the police, but they can't do that unless they have sufficient evidence…and that's what he'll erase. With the Hotel's blueprints in his pocket (props to Deidara) he lingered around the halls of the darkly lit basement. He made a sharp turn and there right in the end was the surveillance room, it was currently empty and its door was open. It was quite obvious that the guard left his spot, taking this advantage, he rushed to the room and looked at the TV screens that showed every angle of every hall in every area…and clearly, there was no blind spot.

He reached for his left pocket and pulled out a red transparent USB flash drive, the internal parts mischievously glowed in green as Itachi observed it carefully, remembering the day he got it, today was the right time to use it…

"_Ayame…." Itachi said as he sat about his swivel chair, facing his young cousin who sat before him with folded arms, and a bubble of gum emerging out her lips "I need something to ask of you…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_ANBU needs something…like a new device." He started as he placed his hands together, swaying his chair left and right "Do you have anything that can corrupt surveillance devices?" he asked her "I figured that if we have that…it'll be good to have a cleaner job when we do our assignments…don't you think?"_

"_Here." She said as she tossed him the red USB drive._

"_What's this…?"_

"_It's JaNiToR" she simply said with a cool shrug "That's JaNiToR with a spelling of upper case and lower cases…"_

"_And what does it do?"_

"_JaNiToR…cleans the job. It's a virus that corrupts the surveillance video and replaces it with a normal day surveillance and when you try to rewind it…well…that's the fun part." She said winking "I won't spoil it for you though…"_

Since most of the surveillance tools used in their more modern age are used with one box-like computer and multiple screens, Itachi searched the room for the box that held it all. After some looking about, he found what he was looking for and with no hesitation; he plugged it into the box. The multiple screens all turned to black, and green codes suddenly appear that would remind one the trademark green codes in The Matrix. After the falling codes came by, new text appeared:

**Welcome, Ayame Uchiha…**

**ENTER BREAKOUT CODE. . .**

He closed his eyes in anxiety; he forgot to ask her the breakout code. He knew well that all of Ayame's little creations had a Breakout code, just in case it goes to the wrong guy. How could he forgetten? He had months to ask her what it is…but alas, he never thought of the day that he would use it. He only asked for it to study it for it maybe a potential ANBU tool for the agents…

He reached for his phone to dial Ayame's number, as the phone rang, he wondered to himself if she was asleep at this time…but oh well…he must try; he has gone too far to stop now….

"_Ayame, here."_

"Ayame, I need your assistance." He spoke through his phone as he stared at the screens that was requesting the Breakout Code. He looked around to make sure no one was there, and that the guard hasn't returned.

"_On what?"_ the female Uchiha asked curiously _"You know I'm not in the right condition to barge in wherever you are with guns and help you defeat evil meanies…"_

"Not _that _kind of assistance…" Itachi muttered in a still audible voice "You see, remember the time when you gave me the JaNiToR?" he asked her.

"_Yeah…why?"_

"I need the Breakout Code…"

"_Ur a SiSsY."_

"Excuse me; did you just call me a _sissy_?" Itachi asked her, right now, he was actually offended, due to the frustration that he was experiencing due to the desire to face Madara.

"_Ehh, that's the breakout code."_

"Seriously?"

"_Um, duh. I just said. Plus, it's more unpredictable. Most people would think that complicated tech words or something like 'Alphagamma' would be the password. They wouldn't expect an insult would be eligible for a code…hmm?"_

". . ."

"_Oh Itachi…can't you see? If you're a good hacker and you don't wanna get hacked…complication is the best option!" _a sigh was heard _"Here – look, just type the code okay? You'll be fine. Oh yeah, the you're is spelled with a U and an R and sissy is in a upper case and lower case pattern of letters…no spaces and all that."_

"Alright, then again…I trust your word."

* * *

Sasuke snorted as the conversation was finished, he looked to the side to see Sasori smirking and both of their eyes were focused on Ayame, who placed her phone by the table beside her bed and stared back at the two men "What?" she asked them.

"For a moment…I thought you seriously called Itachi a sissy" Sasuke said as he looked at Ayame with an amused expression "That would be nice...and risky at the same time. It's Itachi…"

"If she was serious…that would be a nice rumour to go about and around ANBU. It would be nice to see the serious Itachi Uchiha turn into a laughing stock, I'm sure Deidara won't get over it and laugh at his face…" Sasori commented, holding the same amused expression as Sasuke.

"There will be a time where that…would be reality."

* * *

**ENTER BREAKOUT CODE. . .**

Itachi glared at the text as he looked at the screen and the keyboard, was that really the code? An insult? Well, it is Ayame…and Ayame is indeed something. He sighed as he typed:

**UraSiSsY**

The test dissolved into the Matrix-like sequence of green codes…

**Initializing…. ;)**

After those words the text disappeared, disappeared, followed by the footage of surveillance before he hacked into the system, as he observed carefully, the actions of the people were repetitive. And Itachi immediately understood why, the cleaning virus took a minute of video footage that showed normal behavior and placed it on replay, without looking closely, people will think that everything's alright.

And that's what he wanted to happen.

After he unplugged the drive, he began hearing footsteps going towards the hallway, it seemed like the guard, returning to his room and it seems he brought a snack…judging to the strong smell of donuts and coffee that was covering the whole area. Instantly, he hid behind the door…though it may seem dumb to hide behind the door since it's pretty much obvious, it was his only option.

"I wanna rock n' roll all night! And party everyday! I, wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday…" sang the guard as he headed towards the room, his voice echoing in the silent white covered hallway of the basement.

_KISS?_ Itachi thought humorously behind the door. He peaked through the small line between the door and its frame just to see the guard in his headphones, with the familiar song by KISS playing loudly against his ears. From his view, the guard was simply oblivious…what pathetic security….

The guard proceeded inside, and settled down his coffee and donut, still singing along with the song, he was extremely oblivious…it made Itachi rolled his eyes, also, made his escape easier. Smirking, he stepped out from the shadows behind the door and simply walked out of the doorway "See ya, useless watch guard…" he muttered as he went out the basement, hearing the guard's heartfelt cries of that familiar KISS song.

But as he walked out of the basement, he had one more thing that he didn't do…

He doesn't know what floor and room Madara is in.

Well…that is easy.

He headed towards the lobby and saw that the woman that he talked to earlier in the lobby was replaced by a man; it seems that the woman was done her shift…alas, it is indeed his day. His eyes shifted towards the guests of the hotel, and spotted a woman of undeniable beauty. She was a brunette whose soft silky straight hair went until her chest; bangs were down and went till above her eyes, and trimmed neatly across, which framed her face nicely. Eyes green as a pine tree's and skin that was pale white and her red strapless dress flowing gracefully down her body. He gave a smirk as he headed towards the woman, whose eyes flashed towards him bearing a warm smile "Hello Audrey." He said as he stroked her arm and grabbed hand, giving it a soft kiss as a sign of greeting "Beautiful as ever, my old ANBU agent…"

"A flirt as ever, Itachi." Retorted the woman named Audrey with a smile, she had an unmistakable British Accent as she spoke "You still haven't lost your charm...you look very handsome…."

Itachi smirked "You like to flatter me…" he said to her as his hand snaked around her waist, pulling her close. He leaned towards her ear and whispered "Listen darling, even though you aren't my agent no more…but can you do me a favour for old times sake?"

"Sure…what can I do for you?"

"Seduce the front desk guy…try to make him say Madara's floor and room number…"

"Anything for you…." She whispered back as she gracefully went out from his grasp and made her way towards the front desk. Itachi eyed her with a smirk still on his face as he watched the woman do the job he asked of her…Audrey, Audrey, loyal as ever could she be. He crossed his arms in wonder and waiting…

A few moments later, Audrey came by walking back to him, a small smile played on her face as she did so. Itachi gave a nod, she got it…he knew her silent signs well…and it was no mistake, she had done it, successfully and seductively. The woman placed her hands on his shoulders, and tippy toed her way to Itachi's ear, since the man was a head taller than her "10th floor, Room 118." She whispered to his ear, and then she kissed his cheek, to make her meeting with him look natural to the people around them "You owe me, Itachi…"

The man raised an eyebrow "I do?"

"Yes you do…" said Audrey, chuckling lightly "Let's discuss it over dinner, tonight, 7:00."

"Sharp?"

"Sharp." Replied Audrey as she stood up straight to look him in the eye, giving him a small wink before releasing her grasp of his shoulders, and heading towards the open elevator, giving him one last smile before the elevator doors closed and she was gone. Well for now…there is still tonight…

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

_Room 103…_thought Itachi as he stopped right in front of the said room. It was Madara's secret little place, now to be discovered by him. He was ready to enter, and as he mused at the thought, he knew that Madara would be or not be expecting him…either or, it's worth a try. Today, he will face him once again, and maybe, if given the chance…end it, once and for all.

He pulled out a voice recorder from his pocket and placed it close to the door, blocking the eye hole on the door. With a knock, he played the recording in the device, which contained a voice of a woman "House Keeping." The recorder said "House Keeping, sir."

A click of an unlocked door was Madara's response, and Itachi smirked as he pocketed the recorder and turned the knob of the exquisite looking door. He quickly entered, and saw the very man who sent his cousin to the hospital, his back turned, and pouring himself some fine brandy. "I never knew housekeeping comes when the guest is around…" said Madara as the glass and the bottle of brandy clashed together with a "clack".

"Hello Madara."

"Itachi." Replied Madara coolly as he settled down the bottle "You're entrance is not very stealthy today. Rather…not very well thought. Seriously, covering the peep hole and female voice recording? What I expected was you sitting here waiting for me to come around, and take me by surprise…but sadly, that is not what has happened."

"It is on purpose." Itachi said, shrugging "Stealth is not the case here; it is for me to show my presence to you…to show you that I am up for the challenge you're trying to pull. I know what your plan is…to eliminate every one of us…correct?"

"Smart man, Itachi." Said Madara with a smirk as he reached for something beneath his suit "Eliminate each and every one of you…you Uchihas. I may have failed with Ayame, since I have heard that she had survived my assassin's attempt. So, I'm starting with….YOU!" he cried as he turned and pointed a gun towards Itachi, only to find that Itachi too, pulled his gun out the same time as he did.

Itachi gave a small smirk "I can read your actions too…" he said as he tilted the gun slightly to the side, but still pointed right at him "So, who will fire first?" he asked him mockingly "It would be nice to go first…but, that would be too easy…such an early time to ruin a toy, no?"

Madara growled, pointing the gun at him furiously "I am the toy now? How does a toy, toy its owner? Especially when the owner is much superior and greater than it…"

"Must be a clever toy." Shrugged Itachi "The owner might feel superior, but really, the owner is nothing but a drunken lone, only him and his brandy…his brain useless…"

"How dare you insult – "

"From the start, we always have been insulting each other Madara. So why be affected now? You're being touchy. Is it possible that you are in fact…scared? Oh, I'm indeed enjoying this…."

"Fuck you, Itachi."

"The feeling is mutual…Madara."

He cocked his gun, preparing to fire, but Itachi merely rolled his eyes, he knew Madara well…he will not end this here…a little bit of torture to please him before finishing his victim off…that's it Madara's cycle of murder when it comes to worst enemies. What came next is what he expected to be…

_3. . . 2. . .1. . ._

Madara retreated his gun "Killing you right now, won't be any fun now…would it? Like you said, it is indeed too early to destroy such a fun toy like you Itachi. It's been not quite long since my come back, and I'd like to play with you more. How does jail sound like?"

"Wonderful." Sarcasm was in Itachi's voice "So it looks like it's only me with the gun now…shall I kill you? Hmm…you are my little ragdoll, a little piece of garbage. Killing you today would be like taking out the garbage when it's not Garbage Day…"

Killing Madara, was his first priority. But seeing how Madara's strategies and tactics are quite messed up, Itachi could see victory is not very far now. Brandy must be such a brain distraction. Thinking that, he too, retreated his gun and placed it in his pocket. _Madara, you made a bad choice of not killing me, now…you're on your way to hell._

"Heh." Itachi chuckled as he walked towards the door, slowly turning the door's knob. Before he continued into opening it, he stopped and looked at Madara one last time "Good luck in sending me to jail…if you can." He said as he went out the door, shutting it close.

_Because I know, you can't._

* * *

"Sasuke, come on. Get out of the car!" said Sakura as she stood outside the driver's side of the car, staring at the young man sitting inside, who looked quite reluctant to the pink haired girl's demands "Sasuke, time's running out! C'mon, stop being such an ass….."

"Ugh." Sasuke muttered as he rolled his eyes towards the girl outside his car "She's annoying." He said to himself as he went out of the vehicle with a sigh, looking at Sakura "Happy?" he asked her "I'm out the car…"

"Yup." Said Sakura nodding happily as she took him by the arm "Now you…come and go with me…I need your opinion on something…and I really do need this opinion…" she said as she pulled him with her ad they started heading towards the boutique across the street.

"For what?" he asked, annoyed. Then his eyes followed her sight and saw her going towards a boutique that had mannequins dressed with fancy ball gowns and dresses "Don't tell me we're going in that place…that girl place…"

"A boutique you mean…"

"Yes, I know what it's called Sakura." He replied through gritted teeth as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye "But the thing is that…do I really have to go in there? What for though? I'm not the one who's buying…"

"Like I said, I need your opinion. I didn't say you buy a dress…."

"And why would you like my opinion, if I may ask?"

"Because you are my partner for my debut…and it's your fault you decided to be my partner, so now…you will need to give me opinions…"

"Ugh, this life."

"Oh Sasuke…don't be so negative…"

"Too late." He muttered before Sakura pulled him inside the boutique "Hello, hell."

. . .

"Ms. Haruno." Greeted a lady dressed in a New York suit with black platform pumps. She had long brown hair that was styled in the way Lady Gaga had hers in her music video "Poker Face" because of her full bangs went up to her eyes and was cut perfectly straight across, but her hair was tied up, with the bangs and a few strands of hair at the side left to frame her head. She was somewhere in her twenties with pine green eyes that was covered with black square framed glasses and lips covered in red lipstick that was curved into one warm smile "Glad to see you today, are you here for your dress fittings?"

"Yes, in fact I am, Drey." Sakura smiled back happily, she glanced to Sasuke who rolled his eyes, then back at June "Mind if I bring a friend along?"

"Sure." The woman named "Drey" nodded, and headed towards a room with brown doors that opened like a closet. But before she proceeded in opening she glanced slightly to the side and said "And welcome, Mr. Uchiha…"

"Is Itachi really that known…or is it because of the company's fame?" he asked her.

Drey chuckled "Both. I know your brother well…" she told him _Very well…_ she thought to herself contently "Also, your company is very well known…for everything related to guns and security. Oh how the world has changed…we have these things around now eh?" she said as she opened the doors with both arms. The room was huge for a little boutique to have; it was painted white with a big round black seat in the middle, with one room across of it with red curtains and full mirrors covering the walls inside.

"It's big…" awed Sakura as she looked around the environment inside the room "I never knew you had this section in your boutique…"

"Ah yes, that's because you never really had a fitting that really needed a lot of things…" said Drey as opened the closets at the left and right walls "This time…it's your debut. So you can either pick a dress in my collection, or have one custom made…just for you." She winked "You've been my valued customer for a while now…."

"Indeed."

"So…" Judy said as she clapped her hands together "Let's get started!"

"Yup!" said Sakura excitedly, then she slowly turned to Sasuke "And you…stay there." She told him as she pointed towards the black round couch as she looked at the Uchiha.

"If I must…" he muttered with a sigh as he slowly walked towards the round couch, and sat down instantly as if it was a need. He was facing the dressing room that Sakura was suppose to be in, knowing that the Haruno would want him facing that way since she wanted his opinion of her dress. For a guy, Sasuke has a taste for fashion…for men. But for women…he is quite unsure.

. . .

"Okay, let me just zip this up from the back…" Sasuke could hear Drey saying, followed by the sound of a closing zipper "And just like that…here. All done…now feel free to do 360 view of the dress with these mirrors, and maybe show Mr. Uchiha…"

"Hmm…it looks okay…" said Sakura in full thought as her shoe steps were heard, indicating that she was twirling around the mirrors inside the curtained room. All Sasuke could do right now was stare at the pink curtain that had Sakura and Drey behind it; he could not escape since the door behind him were closed and certainly if he did try to escape…one of them would tend to hear. All he could do now is to sit away this torture…

A few moments after this thought, the curtains were opened, revealing Sakura in a sky blue strapless gown that had small ruffles that came around the part above her breasts. From thigh down were huge versions of the ruffles, made with the same colour of cloth, but a bit transparent, making the flesh beneath to be slightly visible. She gave a small smile to him and said "So…what do you think?"

"I don't like it." He simply said, looking at her from top to bottom.

She pouted "Why?"

"I don't like how it's slightly transparent from thigh down…not really fitting for your red and gold theme. Jumping to a blue dress is merely…shocking." He said with a shake of his head, when people wanted his opinion, he could be a real diss. "Overall, its corny and unfitting for such an important event.

**INSIDE THE CURTAINED ROOM…**

A sigh came from Sakura "Alright." She muttered as she closed the curtains shut, with Drey leaning on the mirrored walls with her arms folded "He doesn't like it…"

"And so I've heard." nodded Drey sympathetically as she leaned away from the mirrored walls and started unzipping Sakura's dress from behind. As she did so, she looked at Sakura from the mirror and her voice turning into one hushed whisper "So, is he always like that to you….?"

"Sadly" she replied back in a whisper.

"Hmm. So Itachi _is_ better with women when you compare the two of them…" she said humorously as she took another dress that was hanging by the curtain "He is such a gentleman, even though he always looked serious and dedicated to his work…and not to mention, sexy too…"

"Hah." Sakura said as Drey said the word 'sexy'. It was no doubt that Itachi was one fine man…but he was old for her…and she never thought of Itachi in _that_ manner, to her, he was like an Uncle since he was a close friend of her family. True, that she somehow hated him for the bodyguards…but he really is a good man, and as the head of the ANBU Company, he was just doing his job "So how did you know him?"

"We were old colleagues…." She coolly stated as she helped Sakura to another dress "And good friends, not to mention…"

"I see…" Sakura said as Drey fitted the dress to her, fixing the straps and part from waist down "So you really know Itachi Uchiha…"

"Mm-hm." Drey said as she turned Sakura to a 360 degree rotation to get an over all of her dress "Looks good and ready…now, show him…"

"Alright…" said Sakura as she turned to open the curtains, but at the moment she did, she saw Sasuke staring right at her with his piercing black eyes, examining her quickly as his eyes panned up and down of her with his hand resting under his chin, silent as he did so. She began to ask "So what do you – "

"No."

Sakura groaned "You know what, Sasuke? Fuck you."

"You wanted my opinion..." he shrugged coolly; an evil smirk crept up his face. All he said was true, but it was quite amusing seeing the Haruno get constantly annoyed day by day he annoyed her…and what made it more interesting this time…was the fact that the truth annoyed her. Shikamaru from the Escorting Department was right…women _are_ troublesome. But how Shikamaru came up with that theory is because of his experience from escorting young important women to their destinations…may it be Hollywood, or anywhere. He looked at Sakura once more and saw her looking at him with a pure pissed off look, and he could do no more but smirk back to make her reach her limit. In respond, Sakura shut the curtains at him and began to change.

"That moron…" she muttered as Drey helped her undress, despite her frustration.

"Well, you wanted his opinion…" Drey reasoned "So you have to deal with the consequences of your decisions…"

"You're right." she agreed, and then she looked behind her to look at Drey "So…since you have the accent…where did you live Europe? I have never had the chance to ask you this…"

"I lived and grew up in UK for 10 years of my life…" said Drey "I left the country when I was ten; I thought that I'd lose the accent, but…I never did. I didn't want to anyways…I am proud to be British."

"I see…cool." Said Sakura smiled "I never been to my homeland…Japan. And I am quite sad that I never learned how to write Kanji and that stuff…or even speak it. I feel so sad…good for you…you have your British dignity."

"I know, right?"

"So…what now?"

"Well…" said Drey as she looked at her watch "We have half an hour left, and you seem not to find the perfect dress…but we have time to try one last one, and we'll wrap it up for the day…and come back tomorrow, and if you still didn't find a good one…custom-made it is."

"Okay….so which dress?"

"Hmm…" said Drey as she squinted her eyes, as she pushed up her glasses, looking at Sakura "Say, what did Mr. Uchiha said? Your debut theme colours? What colours are those?"

"Red and Gold."

"Aha!" said Drey as she exited the curtained room "I might just have the perfect one for you…"

**OUTSIDE THE CURTAINED ROOM…**

Sasuke saw Drey as she made her way out the fitting room and towards one of the open closets on the walls "You seem bored, Mr. Uchiha…" commented Drey as she knelt down to search for something at the bottom of the hanged clothes "Judging from the looks…you want to get out of here…"

Sasuke turned to her "Hn." He said as he looked at the woman who searched along at the closet "You have something for reading facial expressions….what did you say your name was?"

"Mr. Uchiha, it doesn't take skill to analyze what is on your face…its quite obvious. Even an idiot would figure it out…" she chuckled softly as she pulled out a white box and stood up from her knelt position "And for my name…its Drey Williams."

"Hn. Drey Williams…sounds like a guy…"

"My Drey is spelled with D-R-E-Y."

"Still not changing my opinion."

"You are a hard shell to break, Mr. Uchiha." Acknowledged Drey as she smirked and walked towards the curtained room, but before she entered she turned to him and said "You are just like your brother…" and with that, she disappeared under the curtains…followed by the sounds of zippers, ruffles, and such.

A few moments later, he could hear Drey "All done! Just a few touch ups…and…perfect! I can say that you look stunning in this…you could be mistaken for princess! Haha. Well, you are…in a way. But seriously Sakura…you look stunning, especially because I put you hair up to get the full look of your dress…"

"Sasuke-kun…take a look!" he heard Sakura say, and all he could do was roll his eyes…this might be another dislike from him, but whatever…she's almost done – for today. Might as well bear with her for a couple more minutes…

The curtains cleared and Sasuke's hate and annoyance cleared away, when he saw the sight of something that looked like what he saw back when he was thirteen…but a more beautiful sight. And as he looked at Sakura, Ayame's echoing words from back when they were thirteen seemed so fresh, as if Ayame was there…telling him the old tale once again.

"_He told me an old saying that came along with this beautiful tree, she said that when a man finds this beautiful…" she said as she patted the trunk of the pink blossom tree…_

"_The man will find a woman of equivalent beauty and elegance, and she would be the only one…"_

Sakura wore a red strapless gown, which went from her chest to the ground. From chest to waist, the tone of red was slightly dark than the part from the waist to the ground, giving it a well coloured blend of red. By the pelvis, was a big fabric rose that made her dress a lot more beautiful and fancy. The waist to ground section of the dress was slightly ruffled, giving it a wavy look. On her hands were red gloves that were up to her elbows, which made the gown look Cinderella inspired. And for the last touch, a red tiara lay on top of her pink hair that was tied up by Drey to complete the look.

"So…what do you think?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

Sasuke couldn't do more but stare in awe; he didn't know what to say…it may be too out of character and unlike him to say 'you look stunning' to her. And he was merely speechless…could the myth of the old Cherry Blossom tree be true? That he would find someone equally beautiful…but human? Could this woman be…her?

"Um…Sasuke?"

"He likes it." Drey whispered as she elbowed Sakura, giggling. "I can see it on his face…he might be too stubborn to say…but his face tells it all….trust me….I know."

"You think so?"

"I think so…" she winked "But uh…." She said as rotated around her "It needs some minor adjustments…and I will work on it when I get home…I know your measurements. Pick it up tomorrow…I'll have it ready by then."

"Okay!"

-0o0o0o0o0-

"So Sasuke…" said Sakura as she and Sasuke exited the boutique "So tell me, you like the dress…didn't you? Right, right?" she said as she elbowed him in the arm.

The Uchiha groaned in annoyance "Cut the crap. I didn't say anything about liking the dress…" he said to her with a straight poker face.

"But your face said it all…like what Drey told me" she smiled mischievously as her eyes peered at him creepily "I saw it too…you liked it, c'mon Sasuke…admit!"

"No."

"Oh fine…be a rock." She told him as she looked around the streets before turning to him, and giving him a hug "Even though you're a rock…I still wanna thank you for everything Sasuke. You're my second real friend in this world…in this world full of ANBU agents that surrounded me…all those fakes. You and Ino…are the only people who are real in this world."

To Sasuke, this hug…this hug that he was in right now…it felt nice. His heartbeat was racing…what is this? He felt a tingling sensation all over, the body contact he had with her…it was so warm and it made him feel – happy. It was a new feeling, he never felt like this before…he felt so free and those words she spoke to him, felt like music to his ears…a wonderful lullaby that made him feel so…so…

"_And last the easiest one for you since you do not have those capabilities, the third one: Do not develop feelings, she's just an assignment, never get attached or anything…never fall in love…got it?"_

Remembering those words…Sasuke merely closed his eyes, shutting away the thought…

_For once, looks like its too late for that…Itachi._

And another heart beat follows…

* * *

**Author:** The length of this chapter made this update a long time to complete...I deeply apologize. But the point of this chapter is to make progress to Sasuke and Sakura's romantic relationship, as well as progress to Madara and his evil plans. The chapter's title "Make Me Fall" refers to two things: First, "Make Me Fall" relates to Itachi and Madara which means Make Me Fall to my downfall, my defeat. Second, "Make Me Fall" also relates to Sasuke and Sakura which the stubborn Sasuke taunts his heart to actually make him fall in love with Sakura. So this chapter opens a challenge and the emotion of love...all at once.

**COOKIES!  
**CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL  
Persona Cynical  
sakurastar14  
Tiger Priestess  
cherrysakura12345  
Twisted Musalih  
Luna Rei Harmony  
Cdgirl  
-my-name-is-V-  
Soaring Innocence  
cutecookiechick  
princess-dq  
pinay-of-series (congrats on your grad. although its belated)  
XxVanillaninjaxX  
Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan  
Aslickain Kiant  
Neko the kawatta cat  
Emily Leen (Thanks!)  
harunosakua  
winoa fuuko huel 13  
Rei Uzumaki  
awesomemazing  
MochiLoveSasuke  
IcePrincessFireAngel  
MePinkGirl

Thanks for reviewing you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 9: **The Discovery

Looks like things are going well,  
Threats are flying by, and romances are slowly blooming...  
But yet, some secrets are meant to be discovered...

"So, she is your assignment..."  
"Yes...and it is a shame too..."


End file.
